Fairy Peculiar
by Bianca.T.Sparrow101
Summary: After testing a spell she finds, Alyanna, a different kind of Fairy, ends up in the Halliwell's attic. Chris loathes her and doesn't trust her but the Charmed Ones think differently. Will it ever change? And will her hair ever stop glowing around him?
1. Alyanna

**Chapter One**

**Well, this is my first time venturing into Charmed fanfic and I'm so excited! **

**Disclaimer – I don't anything that you recognise although I do own Alyanna, Jamie and all the other characters not from Charmed along with the little world I made up.**

**Summary – Alyanna Marks comes from a completely different world than the Charmed Ones. Upon finding a book at a crime scene, she reads a spell to discover if it will work, ending up in the attic of Halliwell Manor. Chris doesn't trust her at all but the Charmed Ones think the opposite. Will the Fairy ever be seen as trustworthy to him or will he ignore the feelings he gets around her? And can Alyanna ignore the fact that her hair glows constantly around him?**

"Yes Jamie. No Jamie. Yes, I promise! I will be careful. Well, this was your idea. Deal with it. I'll be fine! No, I won't die. What's the worst that could happen? Oh, ha-ha very funny. I've got to go. Goodbye Jamie." And with that, the 23 year old female tapped the glowing blue diamond, making Jamie's face disappear and stood up. She had been conversing with one of her closest friends, Jamie Porter, about the job he'd set her. A small leather diary had been discovered at a murder scene (a young half-angel slaughtered by God knew what) and had been brought back as evidence. The woman, by the name of Alyanna Marks, was a specialist in evidence analysis and had been given the diary. It was full of strange spells and potions that she herself had never come across but had the strange suspicion that they worked. She'd informed Jamie, who was also her boss, of the contents and he'd asked her to find a willing magical being to test it. Alyanna had rolled her eyes playfully at that suggestion, as Vertrodor (her home world) was full of magical beings (magic was openly practiced and non-magical beings were rare). However, she'd been cautious and didn't want just anyone getting their hands on the book. So she had told Jamie and his marvellous suggestion was that she herself do it. Alyanna was sceptical but she did it for the sake of sparing others of possible consequences. Shaking her head, the 23 year old walked over to her mirror. Her reflection showed a small, willowy woman with violet eyes and pale skin. Her frame was delicate but her toned muscles showed that she was not as weak as a first impression may prove. Her height reached 5"5 (just barely). As was typical for her kind (just like her violet eyes), her hair was an extreme colour that was seen as natural as having brown hair on Earth. It fell to her shoulders in soft layers, hung impeccably straight and was a startling electric blue. Her lips stood out against her pale skin, a lovely rosy pink shade and her dazzling white teeth seemed to sparkle. These traits were all typical for her kind and she didn't stand out. In fact, she was below average in the looks department but her mind made up for it and she was perfectly content with that. Her gentle curves were hugged by a pale pink one shoulder top, its sleeve coming to rest at a point on her mid forearm. Black skinny trousers covered her legs to mid calf and she wore simple pink sandals on her feet. Any exposed skin (excluding her face) had intricate and beautifully green floral patterns. Thin vine shapes curved along her collarbone and down her arm, winding between her fingers and up her neck. Her legs were the same and the markings seemed to sparkle just slightly.

"Stop checking yourself out Aly A, you vain pixie and do your job," said a joking female as she entered the office space, using her unique nickname for the Fairy. She had ridiculously curly scarlet red hair and glowing orange eyes. One would think she was a Fire Child (as so many were these days) but she, Blaise, was a Phoenix Blessed Child, an extremely rare occurrence and one of Alyanna's closest friends. Unlike Alyanna, Blaise only had a single marking and it was of the majestic bird that blessed her on the top of her spine. Blaise closed the door and Alyanna turned to her desk as the Phoenix placed the diary on it. Alyanna took a deep breath.

"Well, if these spells kill me, just know I love you," the Fairy said jokingly. Blaise glared at her.

"What spell are you going to test?" she asked and Alyanna shrugged her delicate shoulders.

"I'll just try one and see what happens," she said casually and opened the book, flipping quickly through the pages and landing on a random spell. "Ok, here goes. Pray I don't die."

"You're not going to die," Blaise said confidently. Alyanna nodded with fake confidence.

"_Hear the words, hear the rhyme_

_Heed the hope within my mind_

_Send me back to where I'll find_

_What I wish in place and time." _Alyanna stopped chanting and shrugged.

"I guess it didn't-." She vanished in a flash of light and Blaise watched the space her best friend had been standing in moments ago.

"I wonder if she even realises what she just said," she said worriedly and grabbed the diary, going to search for Jamie. Surely the male Fairy would know what to do.

_In another place and time:_

Chris Perry walked into the attic with the intent of finding out what kind of demon was in Wyatt's playpen. What he didn't expect was a flash of light and a young woman to appear there. He halted where he was and analysed her. She had blue hair, violet eyes and glittering green floral tattoos on any exposed skin. Her lips were a lovely pink and looked utterly – whoa, not continuing that thought.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded and her confused expression turned to one of fear as she skittered back a few steps. Chris glared at her. She might not have looked like the average demon but he didn't trust appearances and he knew she wasn't human.

"I'm Alyanna, who are you?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Chris," he answered simply.

"Well, Chris, do you want to tell me where I am?" she asked, violet eyes flitting around the messy attic.

"Not until you tell me what kind of demon you are," he said, intensifying his glare. Fear became more prominent in her features as she took another step back.

"Chris, who are you talking to?" Piper's voice said and she entered the attic. She raised her hands to blow Alyanna up who screamed and hid behind a wall. Piper lowered her hands in confusion and looked at Chris who looked equally shocked. What kind of demon hid behind a wall? Chris went to get her but Piper stopped him and approached herself. "Hey, we're not going to hurt you, I promise. What's your name?" the Charmed One asked gently as she crouched next to the mostly hidden form of the woman.

"I'm Alyanna," she whispered. Piper nodded.

"I'm Piper Halliwell. What are you doing here Alyanna?" she asked and Alyanna flinched away from the soothing hand Piper offered.

"I don't know. I said a spell we found in a diary to test it and found myself in this attic. Then that Chris boy came in here demanding to know what kind of demon I am!" she answered angrily. Piper glared at Chris then realised she'd went to blow the girl up and turned away.

"Well, you're not a demon and you're not human. What are you?" Piper asked carefully.

"I'm a Fairy," she answered and Chris snorted.

"Um . . . you're a little human sized for a fairy," Piper said and Alyanna shook her head.

"Not where I come from," the Fairy answered.

"And where do you come from?" Piper asked.

"I'm from a world called Vertrodor. I'm pretty sure that it's outside of this reality. It's a place of magic and there are only rare non-magic people. And Fairies are not those stupid little things from stories I've heard," Alyanna informed the pair. Piper nodded once and didn't mention that fairies were tiny here.

"Let's get you downstairs and we can fill you in on where you are and what's happening," Piper said in a motherly fashion, holding out her hand hesitantly. Alyanna didn't reject it this time and Piper helped the Fairy stand. Chris looked furious.

"Are you kidding? First the baby, and now a random stranger? How can you trust her?" he cried and Piper just ignored him and walked passed, gently leading Alyanna. Chris glared at the Fairy who looked close to tears at his anger but she turned away before he could be sure. This was just great.

**So, tell me what you think because I've never written this kind before. As you can probably tell, this will be set in season six of Charmed and will quite possibly venture into the future. Review please! Love Bianca :) x**


	2. Power over the Elements

**Chapter Two**

**Thank you to my one and only reviewer WitchPencil!**

**Disclaimer – yeah, I really don't own this. Only Alyanna and anything else you don't recognise.**

"Where's Wyatt? Where is he? Look, look, listen. Where's Wyatt? There he is!" Piper said in an attempt to distract her child from the apparent 'demon baby' on the other side of the playpen. I watched in slight amusement whilst Chris stood stoically with his arms across his chest. This went on for a while before the whitelighter cracked. I'd been filled in on various magical things and found that things were greatly different in this world than my own but it wasn't bad. I had learned that Piper could make things blow up or freeze them and had almost made me go boom but I hid behind a wall. I was slowly adjusting to the difference but I was jumpy and to know that demons (which were pretty much the same in both worlds) were the reason that the baby in the playpen existed made me greatly edgy.

"I don't think distracting him is the answer," Chris said as he withdrew his hand from his face. He was really attractive and I didn't pay attention to males much (or females) but he seemed to have stuff going for him (besides his snarky attitude). He had lovely floppy brown hair that looked exceptionally soft, a tall, lean figure and just the beginnings of facial hair. But he also had trust issues, a staring problem and a need to vanquish a child which kind of put me off.

"Wyatt: bad demon. Very bad demon," Piper said in a slightly scolding voice. I gave a weak smile and Chris looked like he wanted to bang his head through a wall. I suddenly had an idea but approached with caution because Piper slightly scared me. I couldn't wait until her other two powerful sisters came home and scared me even more.

"Um . . . Piper? Do you mind if I try? I kind of have an idea," I said slowly. The mother looked at me.

"Uh, sure. What did you have in mind?" she asked, frowning slightly. I walked carefully over to the potted plant near her, making sure that she knew that I wasn't about to attack her. I picked up the plant (which was really ugly) and put it in front of the playpen. Everyone, including the two babies, was looking at me. I cleared my throat awkwardly and focused on the plant. I felt the warm, soothing magic flow in every cell of my blood and watched as the plant glowed slightly and began growing. The ugly, ratty little plant expanded into a stunning rose vine, winding around the playpen. It went into the playpen and tickled Wyatt who gave an adorable little giggle. I controlled another vine to tickle the 'demon' child who giggled too. The two kids sat and watched the rose vine in fascination, ignoring each other as it danced around. I smiled and went back to the chair I'd been sitting in before. Piper and Chris both turned to stare at me.

"I thought you were a Fairy, not a wood nymph," Piper said and I laughed through a grimace.

"I am a Fairy. Wood nymphs are stupid, frolicking, buzzing little beasts that may help the forest but they drive me nuts! They are probably about the size of what you would expect to be a Fairy. I just have power over two of the elements, earth being one of them," I explained and Piper smiled at her son and his new friend. Chris was glaring at me again and Piper seemed to notice.

"Chris, go and get the Book. We still need to find out what those demons were," she said and I smiled gratefully at her as the surly whitelighter left the room.

"You're very observant," I commented and she shrugged.

"Chris doesn't take well to new company, as you've probably noticed with the other baby. He'll get over it. You may not have earned his trust but you're good with Wyatt, you haven't tried to kidnap him, steal our powers or attack us so you've earned mine. I don't believe you're evil and soon he won't either," she said soothingly.

"Why don't you think I'm evil?" I asked with deep curiousity. I didn't think I gave off an evil vibe but I didn't expect quick trust.

"You screamed and hid behind a wall when I raised my arms. Demons aren't that good at acting," she said simply and I smiled. Chris waltzed passed us and put the Book of Shadows on a table.

"'Vicious demons with supernatural strength and venomous claws, Manticores communicate in high-pitched cries and tend to travel in packs.' Great. Well, I say we get rid of the little brat before the pack come looking for him," Chris said and I glared whilst Piper looked hesitant. I glanced back at Wyatt and the unnamed kid who were still staring at the moving rose vines (which were baby-proofed aka no thorns).

"Ok, fine. What do you suggest we do with him, call social services?" Piper asked sarcastically. I looked at Chris to see him looking defiant and knew what he was going to say.

"No, I suggest you vanquish it."

"Chris, I'm a mother. I can't go around vanquishing babies, no matter how evil they are," Piper said snippily. I looked back at the kids and noticed that the supposedly demon child looked so innocent and vulnerable that I couldn't imagine him being evil. Shouldn't the way a child was raised overrule the way they were born? The nature v nurture argument existed in my world too and I completely backed the nurture argument.

"Alyanna, you agree with me right?" Chris asked and my head snapped around, my blue hair going in my eyes. I blew it annoyingly and looked at him like he'd lost his mind. Besides the awful glares, he hadn't acknowledged my presence here and I'd been content with that.

"Uh, I think that the way a child is raised can overcome genetics. I mean, just because the child does a really creepy tongue thing doesn't mean he will act anything more like his demonic mother. You could be killing an innocent child," I stated and he glared once again. I slid so far away from him on my chair that I almost fell off of it.

"You gotta stop looking at him like he's a little baby and start looking at him like he's an unstoppable killing machine because that's what he is," Chris said as he turned to Piper once again. She closed her eyes in annoyance.

"I realise that but still-."

"'But still' nothing. You're supposed to protect the innocent, right? Well think of all the future innocents you can save by vanquishing him right now," Chris said with a slightly cocky look. I sighed.

"Don't you think I know that? I'm scared to death of what he could do to Wyatt but I can't even separate them," Piper protested and I knew she was questioning her skills as a mother. I decided to stay out of the conversation for now.

"Piper, there's one thing you can do and you know it. And you better do it fast before any other Manticores show up. There's no known vanquishing potion."

"I just can't do it," Piper replied as she shook her head. It wasn't fair to ask her to do this, especially her.

"Ok. Well if you won't listen to me, maybe you'll listen to Leo," he said and orbed (I think that was what it was called) out. I glared at where he'd been until I noticed Piper smile slightly and turned to see Wyatt and the other child playing a magical version of peek-a-boo. It was completely adorable.

"Who's Leo?" I asked and Piper told me the long story of her and Leo and how he was now an Elder.

"Yeah, our lives are very complicated," she concluded and I gave a weak smile.

"I need to tell you something," I blurted out and Piper looked at me in shock.

"Go on," she urged and I blanched.

"Piper, I don't think you're going to like it considering what you've told me about some demons," I told her, grimacing. Piper just sighed. "I can control fire." I breathed out quickly as I said that. Piper simply stared at me.

"So?" she asked and I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Piper, I can float fire in the palm of my hand. I can create fireballs, I could burn down this house and that doesn't bother you?" I asked, standing up out of my chair. I knew demons had power over fire; they had so in my world too.

"Alyanna, demons use fireballs and only for bad things. What you have is completely different. You have a special control over an element that is an extremely powerful gift. Don't be afraid of that," she said sincerely. I sniffed.

"And what's Chris going to think when he finds out?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Let me deal with Chris."

/

"I have had it with men! They are incorrigible." This was said loudly by a short haired brunette as she stormed into the attic. Chris hadn't returned and Piper had tried separating the boys by distance (the rose vine stopped working after a while). The 'demon' child simply shimmered up to the attic though so the desperate woman's plan failed.

"Let me tell you, little boys are not much better," Piper replied, looking over a potion. I sat watching in slight amusement. This new woman had to be Phoebe and I found it amazing that such a powerful witch had such average problems.

"I mean, I could understand running if he didn't love me back, you know? Fight or flight, it's the nature of the beast.

"Speaking of that-." Piper was cut off though.

"But he does love me! I know. I felt it, you know? So what's the big deal, you know? Why is he running? Hi, I'm Phoebe," she said and it took me a while to realise she was talking to me. I looked up and saw both sisters staring at me.

"Oh! Hi, I'm Alyanna but it's kind of a mouthful so just shorten it to . . . something," I said with my imagination grinding to a halt. Phoebe smiled and looked at her sister for explanation, probably for my eccentric appearance (in this world it was over the top just not in mine).

"She's a Fairy from another world," Piper said and Phoebe made a noise of understanding, like this kind of thing happened every day.

"You look a little . . . tall to be a Fairy," she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't get into that with her. She's very sensitive about it. Just know that, where she comes from, Fairies are always this size," Piper said and no more was said on me.

"As for your male problem, Piper said that you told him you love him too. Some guys just can't cope, you know? I mean, it sounds like he was about to tell you he loved you but you beat him to the punch and it might have scared him slightly, like you knew his feelings a long time before he did or something," I suggested and went quiet. Phoebe seemed to like this though and smiled kindly at me.

"I like her, can we keep her around?" she asked and I giggled as Piper shrugged.

"We don't know how to get her back. But we need to survive this first. If our potion doesn't work, we can't vanquish the Manticores when they come looking for their little one," Piper said and realisation dawned on Phoebe's face.

"Oh, you figured out what they are?" she asked and I nodded whilst Piper explained.

"Yeah, and it's not good, believe me," she said and I shuddered.

"So maybe Chris is right," Phoebe said and I snorted. Piper held back a smile as Phoebe just looked at me.

"Yeah, I know but I can't."

"Piper, you said it yourself, he was born evil."

"I know and I still believe that, I do. But something just doesn't add up about him. I mean, why isn't Wyatt using his protective shield? Why doesn't Wyatt think he's evil? And why is he so easily entertained by a tickling rose bush?" she asked and Phoebe frowned.

"I have power over earth. It was a distraction technique," I explained and she nodded.

"I'm impressed." I beamed happily.

"She can also control fire," Piper added and my smile fell. Phoebe shrugged it off.

"As long as she's no demon. And we gotta keep Wyatt away from him, that's for sure," Phoebe said and walked over to the playpen. Piper and I stepped forward.

"Phoebe wait," Piper began.

"Stay away from my nephew. And don't shimmer after him either or I'll bind your powers," Phoebe said to the 'demon'. I shook my head frantically as the baby began to cry.

"Oh _merda_," I said in Italian (hey, we have human languages in Vertrodor just not human people). The cry turned to the high pitched wail mentioned in the Book.

"Phoebe, hurry, put him back down!" Piper called, waving frantically.

"What? Ok," Phoebe said and carefully put Wyatt back but the damage was done. "Why?"

"That's why," Piper said as a huge beast that I didn't think was a Manticore materialised. I screamed loudly (and stupidly) as it punched Phoebe. She flew across the attic and into Piper, careering into a table which smashed to pieces. I screamed again. Wyatt put his shield up and it was a bright blue colour, similar to my hair. The beast creature couldn't break it and grunted every time he tried. I glanced at Piper and Phoebe and saw they were majorly disoriented so took a deep breath.

"HEY!" I yelled and walked towards him, conjuring a fireball in my palm. I threw it at him and it barely left a scratch. Instead of trying it again, I tried to create a wave of flame but it backfired marginally. With a great roar and a lot of effort (it seemed), he swept his hand when it reached him and the wave changed course, straight back to me. I shrieked and ducked, rolling closer to it by accident and listening as something exploded when my wave collided with it. As soon as I stood up, it roared and threw me backwards with the force of Blaise when she's angry (or several trucks in this world). I crashed into what felt like a chest of drawers and vaguely saw Piper attacking the thing before everything went completely dark.

**Review! Love Bianca :) x**


	3. Beaten by the Beast

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Charmed. If I did, Chris would not have died. He would have married me :) **

"The beast just swiped away her magic?" a male voice said as consciousness slowly came back to me.

"Yeah, but it took everything the beast had and I'm pretty sure that it wasn't even her full power she used," said a female voice, Phoebe.

"Was nobody going to tell me that this _thing_ had a demonic power?" said a new male voice that I instantly recognised: Chris.

"She isn't a thing, Chris. She's a person," Phoebe protested.

"No, she's from a completely different reality that we know nothing of and she can control fire. We can't trust her!"

"Actually, you know nothing about it but I do," the first male voice said. He seemed to be calmer than Chris although that wasn't exactly hard.

"You do?" said a second female voice that I figured was Paige.

"Yes, it's a reality where magical beings roam free. There are no humans but there are many magical creatures, including demons. The Elders say that Alyanna is legit, she's really from there and she really is their version of a Fairy. Here she'd probably be seen as a witch with interesting tattoos," the second male voice answered. I decided that I liked him.

"I don't think they're tattoos, Leo. I think that they're as much a part of her skin as freckles are to some people," Phoebe answered and I finally groaned, opening my eyes. Phoebe was instantly at my side with a worried expression.

"Hey," I said in a croaked voice. She continued looking worried.

"Are you ok? Leo healed you but there could still be something wrong," she asked and I smiled.

"I thought Piper was the one that worried in this family."

"Well, I'm worrying right now."

"I'm ok, Phoebe. I feel like there's a giant standing on my head but other than that, I'm ok," I assured her and turned to the rest of the room. Sure enough, Chris stood there with another male that I thought to be Leo and a red headed female stood nearby too.

"This is Paige and Leo. Guys, this is Alyanna who prefers shortened versions of her name," Phoebe said and I smiled at the two.

"Hey," I greeted then frowned. "Uh, where's Piper?" I asked, noticing her distinct absence.

"The beast took her," Phoebe answered and my eyebrows shot up.

"The same beast that managed to turn my own flames against me?" I asked, looking at Leo for I knew that he knew the answer.

"It's possible to do so if a demon possesses extreme physical strength but I'm assuming that you didn't use your full power?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I was just trying to distract him, get him away from Wyatt," I answered as I sat up. I noticed Chris was staring at the floor adamantly and raised an eyebrow but didn't question it.

"Thank you for that," he said and approached Wyatt, picking him up.

"It's gonna scream bloody murder and call half the Manticores in the city to come save it. Maybe the beast too," Paige pointed out as Leo took Wyatt. I was confused and looked to Phoebe for help.

"We are using the baby as leverage to get Piper back but we want Wyatt safe," Phoebe summarised. I nodded and turned to look at father and son as Phoebe spoke again. "We have to be prepared. Ok go, just quietly." And Leo orbed away with his son, Chris following soon after. I laughed slightly.

"Did I do something to Chris?" I asked jokingly and the sisters shrugged.

"He's just angry," Paige answered and turned to her potion. I didn't want to get too close and instead my thoughts drifted to Chris. Why was he on my mind? What was his problem? And why was he STILL in my head? This was ridiculous.

Chris POV

Leo and I orbed in and the first thing that caught my attention was the shock of bright blue hair in the corner of my eye. I turned and saw Alyanna lying unconscious on a couch with various bruises and looked pretty beaten up. I felt like choking as I looked at her. Phoebe had an ice pack on her neck and Paige was standing staring between both females.

"Leo, thank God. You have to heal her!" Phoebe said frantically and Leo immediately started healing her.

"What happened?" I asked but was ignored. Piper's absence was explained and a plan was formed to get her back and I only vaguely paid attention. That was until I was getting yelled at for calling Alyanna a 'thing' and I realised what I'd said. Just because she wasn't human didn't make her a thing and I felt guilt course through me as I watched her slowly wake up. I prayed she hadn't heard that. And I had no reason to hate her now; she was a real Fairy with no demonic connections. She controlled the element fire, not fireballs. I could feel her eyes on me a lot but refused to look up. Her violet eyes seemed to see far too much and I wasn't risking her seeing anything that may be hidden in my own green eyes. So, when I finally got to orb away, I breathed internally and followed Leo to the Elders, trying to get the beautiful Fairy out of my mind.

Alyanna POV

The potion was ready, Paige and I were ready but Phoebe was on the phone to Jason (quite loudly). According to the sisters, this was the most powerful potion they'd ever made so I stayed back as Paige put it into vials. I gestured for Phoebe to hang up because the baby was waking up quickly and soon started making that horrible shrieking noise. Phoebe hung up and grabbed a potion. I hesitantly took one and prepared to launch it. A Manticore shimmered in and punched Paige. She went flying across the room and almost out the window but just missed. Phoebe vanquished it and made sure Paige was alive before she too got punched across the room. That left me and, once again, I screamed as sheer panic tore through me. Two Manticores approached me and I threw my vial, missing completely. They seemed to laugh at me.

"_Merda,_" I swore and I went flying into another set of drawers. I looked up slowly as the beast materialised behind them, killing one and the other escaped. The beast lifted the baby.

"Phoebe, get the vial," Paige said and the middle sister snatched the vial, throwing it at the beast. Like my fire, it didn't have the desired effect and simply gouged a hole in its back. It roared loudly and disappeared. I looked at the two sisters.

"Chris is going to kill us," I moaned as I lay back down on the floor.

**Now, I have a high problem with my pride and dignity, and I'm not one to beg for reviews. However, if you read, please review. I'll take emoticons! Love Bianca :) x**


	4. Thing

**Chapter Four**

"So how are we meant to get Piper back if we don't have the baby?" Chris said loudly and I rolled my eyes. He wasn't taking it too well.

"Listen, whitelighter boy, we were thrown across a room for the second time today and Manticores aren't exactly easy to fight. We tried, ok? We tried," I snapped and Chris looked at me with a strange mix of awe and anger.

"Ew, why can't demons bleed normal, red colours?" Paige asked as she filled a tiny pipette with yellow Manticore blood.

"Hey, I don't bleed red," I pointed out. Everyone stared at me. "That probably wasn't the best thing to say to convince you that I wasn't demonic."

"We know you're not demonic," Leo assured me. I smiled at him.

"What colour is your blood then?" Phoebe asked curiously as she took the pipette from Paige and put it in the crystal thing that would find Piper (I had no idea what it was).

"Gold," I told them casually. Chris raised his eyebrow. "I'm a Fairy, what did you expect?" I asked jokingly. He looked shocked at my lightness but seemed to shrug it off.

"Maybe green," he answered and I grimaced. Paige laughed.

"I'm assuming wood nymphs bleed green?" she asked and I made a growly noise in my throat.

"Yes, they do," I said with a scowl. I really hated wood nymphs.

"So, what's the plan without the baby?" Chris demanded and I rolled my eyes playfully at him, trying to at least get him to like me a little more.

"We're gonna try to have another get together with the Manticores, see if we can't strike some sort of deal," Paige answered airily.

"If we can join forces to kill the beast, then they can get their baby back," Phoebe added.

"And we get our sister back," Paige concluded with a shrug.

"And what if they don't want to join forces?" Leo asked as though it were obvious.

"We set Anna on them," Phoebe said jokingly. I grinned at her for both the joke and the nickname but Chris didn't seem to get the joke although he reacted differently than I expected.

"No, absolutely not. I'm not even sure Alyanna should go. It's too dangerous and, if the beast can throw off her powers, the Manticores probably can too. I think she would be a lot safer with me and Leo," he protested in a worried tone. I looked at him strangely and so did Phoebe and Paige. His eyes pierced mine with a strange intensity that sent a thrill jolting through me.

"Chris, I was joking. We have vanquishing potions that we know work. We'll use those if they don't cooperate," Phoebe placated him gently and his eyes left mine and gain a relieved look about them.

"I still think it's too risky," he protested although it seemed slightly weaker than his argument against me going. What was going on with him?

"Well, blood is thicker than water," Phoebe said as she lay the pipette aside and started waving the crystal above a map. What a strange way to find someone.

/

"This is like watching Blaise eat when she's really hungry," I whispered, grimacing in disgust as we crouched behind a rock, watching the Manticores devour . . . something. Paige and Phoebe looked at me weirdly but shrugged and turned their attention back.

"Hey," Paige called cheerily. I raised an eyebrow but smiled at the attempt. All the demons stood up and faced us angrily, almost lunging.

"Uh-uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Phoebe warned and we held up our potions.

"Do you think we have enough potion?" Paige said through unmoving lips. I nodded slowly but surely.

"So, who wants to go hunting with us?" Phoebe asked and the demons looked at each other and seemed to agree. We formed a plan: Paige orbs me and Phoebe in first and we throw potions at the beast, the Manticores grab Piper, get the beast, get the baby and we get out of there. It was simple in theory but putting it into practice would be different.

/

We orbed into a wrecked house and I prayed to God that it had been wrecked when Piper got here and it wasn't the result of a fight. Immediately spotting Piper and the beast, the three of us threw our potions but Piper blasted them.

"What are you doing?" Paige asked and I looked between Piper and the beast. Something was wrong but I didn't have time to register before the Manticores appeared. One smacked the beast then brought Piper to us and then the rest took after the beast. Paige orbed us out but I heard Piper protesting. The second we landed in the Manor, Piper made us orb straight back to find the beast. He was lying close to death on the floor, almost ripped to shreds. I felt a strange guilt overcome me.

"Anna, your hair is glowing," Phoebe hissed. I turned slightly to see that my hair was glowing.

"Sorry, it does that when I feel intense emotion, in this case guilt," I answered, gesturing to the beast. The guilt increased as the beast turned into a man. I looked at Phoebe and Paige and saw 'oops' written straight across their faces. "That's not what you want." We held onto Paige and she orbed us back to the Manor where Leo was summoned immediately. My eyes found Chris though and he was staring at me again. This time it was for a reasonable excuse.

"Your hair is glowing," he said and I looked at Paige for confirmation. She nodded and I sighed, trying to calm down.

"Intense emotion," I explained simply and turned to the beast, well man, and saw that he was being healed. I breathed a sigh of relief and saw my hair stop glowing. I smiled widely at my accomplishment.

"Where's the baby?" Chris asked and I groaned.

"The Manticores have him," Paige answered and I sat on the coffee table next to Leo.

"Oh, so the plan worked," Chris said in relief. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he looked back in confusion.

"Yeah, a little too well," Phoebe replied.

"Now we have to get the baby back," Paige said and Chris looked at me as though I was the only sane one left. I shook my head and looked at the man again.

"What?" Chris demanded.

"Paige, will you fill up some potion vials please?" Piper asked and Paige nodded, departing. "Lots of them!" Piper added as she watched the man avidly.

"Hold up, are you serious? You get rid of the demon child, now you want to get it back?" Chris asked and I nodded, smiling sadly at him.

"He's not a demon child. He's my son," the man said as he sat up, fully healed. Chris looked torn.

"How are you feeling? Are you all right?" Piper asked kindly. The man looked utterly amazed.

"I can't believe I'm human again," he said happily. I smiled at him and he stared slightly.

"I can go," I said, starting to rise.

"Sit down. We'll explain later," Phoebe added to the man.

"Aren't you glad you didn't kill me now?" Piper joked and everyone stared at her.

"Not funny. I don't think that's funny," Leo said as the man's face looked saddened.

"Agreed," I said at the same time as Chris. Trying to hide my blush, I turned my head away.

"Anna, your hair is glowing again," Phoebe said and I blushed deeper, intensifying the glow.

"Yeah, it's radioactive," I joked in an attempt to hide my embarrassment. Phoebe seemed to know exactly what I was feeling (silly empath) and the man was looking at me funny.

"So, what, are you two on the same team now?" Phoebe asked Leo and Chris and I breathed a sigh of relief, thanking her silently for the distraction. "We're gonna get your baby back, I promise," she said to the man.

"Do we not have a say in this?" Chris demanded and I laughed sarcastically.

"No. We don't. One thing you gotta learn about being their whitelighter is once they make up their minds, that's it," Leo said wisely. I grinned at Chris' disappointed expression. "Besides, I'm a father first." A look was exchanged between the man and Leo.

"So, we're going to have to separate the baby before we attack," Phoebe said hesitantly.

"Why?" the man asked.

"Because the potion vanquishes Manticores and your son is half-Manticore," Piper answered and the man looked slightly sick.

"Come on, let's do this," I said and felt eyes on me. I looked to see Chris and he looked uncharacteristically worried. And by uncharacteristic, I just mean worried about me at all. I gave him a small smile as Paige walked in and we orbed to the Manticore lair. This time they were asleep so there was no disgusting dinner show. The baby, however, was nice and awake which meant our plan could work. Paige handed out the potions and I crouched down, letting Piper get the baby out of there so we wouldn't kill the poor boy. After a long peek-a-boo, the baby shimmered out but the Manticores were awake. They charged at us and we consistently threw potion after potion at them until they were all vanquished. They had some kind of strange super speed that was equal to that of the gremlins in my world so we were completely exhausted by the time it was over and we orbed back to the house. I simply toppled onto the couch whilst Piper found the man some clothes for himself and his son. Paige helped her and Phoebe went hunting for Jason. I was almost asleep when I felt someone enter the room. I didn't have the energy to pay attention but when they cleared their throat, I opened my eyes and saw Chris. Groaning, I sat up to face him and he sat on the coffee table in front of me.

"What's up Chris?" I asked with a yawn.

"I was just wondering how you were after your first big demon encounter," he asked and I laughed.

"The other two attacks today didn't count?" I asked jokingly. He smiled slightly.

"I said big, didn't I?" I smiled at his attempt at a joking tone.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I'm obviously knackered but otherwise perfectly alright," I answered and he seemed surprised. "What?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. I guess I'm just surprised," he told me and I couldn't stop the next words out of my mouth.

"Surprised this 'thing' has feelings?" I demanded and I froze as he paled.

"Uh . . . you heard . . .?" he trailed off. I hadn't meant to say it but once I did, the anger I felt at him for hating me and being a paranoid idiot started coming out.

"Yeah, I heard you. I better leave you alone before my demonic power kills you or something," I hissed and stood up. I could feel my hair glowing as I entered the conservatory.

"Derek. My name's Derek," the man said as I entered.

"Oh thank the Lord, I was getting fed up calling you 'the man' in my head," I said laughing as I joined Paige and Piper. They looked at me worriedly.

"Honey, your hair seems kind of . . . bright," Piper said in concern. I just shrugged.

"I'll get over it. Now, come here sweetie and let me say goodbye," I said and the boy shimmered into my arms. He giggled as I tickled his tummy.

"What's his name?" Paige asked and Derek looked at the boy in my arms.

"I actually never got around to giving him one," he answered and I looked down at the child.

"I think you should name him Al, after one of his lovely rescuers," I said in a slightly joking voice. Derek grinned.

"I'll consider it," he replied honestly.

"That's all I'm asking for. Oh, I'm going to miss you, baby boy. Yes I am. Yes I am," I said, rubbing our noses together. He giggled at me again and I put him in his stroller. Piper looked at me in amazement. "What? I love kids and they're so much better here although they look weird."

"They don't look weird," Paige said and I laughed.

"I meant they look weird to me! Normal for me is blue hair and gold blood. But they're still cute!" I defended myself and they all nodded. I said goodbye to Derek and the baby once more before walking out in the corridor where I walked right by Chris who looked like he wanted to say something. I blanked him completely before walking out of the house.


	5. Boom goes the table

**Chapter Five**

Several months past and I moved into the Manor the day after I'd gotten there. Piper hadn't been best pleased when she'd found out where I'd slept after I marched out.

_*Flashback*_

"_Look who I found outside the front door," Paige said as she led me into the kitchen where Piper was preparing breakfast. _

"_Good morning, Anna. It's good to see you," she greeted and gave me a plate of waffles. I drowned them in syrup (which I didn't have in my world and it tasted AMAZING), thanked her and dug in._

"_So where did you sleep last night?" Paige asked. I swallowed my mouthful carefully and looked at her._

"_I slept in a tree," I replied after a while. It hadn't been too bad. It was more comfortable for me than a human but they obviously didn't know that. Piper whirled around to face me._

"_You slept in a tree!" she cried and I nodded sheepishly._

"_That's it, you're moving in here," she insisted._

"_Piper, you don't have to do that," I said but she shushed me. That was decided then._

_*End Flashback*_

So I moved into the Charmed Ones' spare room. In those following months, I discovered that Chris was from the future, he was Piper and Leo's son and I also started talking to him again. We kind of reached a silent agreement to not mention my outburst and we just talked like normal. Unfortunately, I was always embarrassed around him so my hair was constantly glowing. He was extremely attractive and it grew extremely hard to ignore with every day that went by. On one day, I was sitting in the kitchen staring at a potted plant in the effort to grow it precisely the way I wanted it to. The sisters had been teaching me the way they controlled their powers and I had applied it to my magic. The consequence of it was that I couldn't go back to the way I controlled it before and now emotion ruled my magic, which I wasn't amused by. The Halliwell's had apologised profusely and I had accepted it but it was like learning to use my magic all over again. Technically I was. So I focused on the plant, willing it to become the rose vine I'd used when Wyatt and Alexander (the 'demon' child – Derek had called and told us the name) were in the playpen. Unfortunately, someone walked in and knocked something over. It hit the ground with a crash and I jumped. This then caused the plant to not grow but explode instead, sending me flying backwards off of my stool and into another chair around the kitchen table.

"Ouchee," I groaned as I saw a hand appear in front of me and help me up from the wreckage of the chair. As I stood, I looked up and straight into startling green eyes which made me groan inside.

"Are you ok?" Chris asked worriedly and my cheeks (and hair) glowed as I realised he was still holding my hand. I cleared my throat and took my hand back; ignoring any reaction he may have produced. I looked at the damage my plant had caused and saw soil splattered on the walls and the table had a chunk missing from it.

"Besides the fact that you made me blow up the poor shrub I was attempting to turn into a rose and I now have a large headache, I'm just peachy," I answered and rolled my eyes at the phrase 'peachy'. I'd picked it up from Paige and it drove me crazy.

"Sorry about that," he said fervently and I tried to avoid his eyes but it didn't work. I looked into them again and saw they were sparkling slightly in the faint sunlight. He looked so handsome in that moment that kissing him seemed like the best idea in the world. I quickly suppressed that thought before my hair reached the brightness of the sun and scolded myself. I'd hardly known what kissing was before I came here. And I'd only just found out the open intimacy which humans paraded. Apparently walking down the street and seeing various couples kissing wasn't strange in this world, but accepted and even expected, not that I walked down the street much. I had electric blue hair and green flowers were a part of my skin. Even in San Francisco I stood out. I couldn't understand it. In my world, holding hands was as far as public displays of affection went and even that was rare. That was apparently equivalent to the thinking in the middle ages, according to Phoebe. Shaking my head to rid my head of too many thoughts, I shrugged.

"It's ok. Practice makes perfect I guess. Um, I should clean this before your mum gets home and kills me," I said and gestured to the room. Chris looked apologetic but I urged him to go because I knew he wanted to see his mum from the doctors. Once he orbed out, I looked around with a grimace. Sighing, I grabbed a cloth and wet it, setting to work on the walls as I had absolutely no idea what to do about the table.

/

It didn't take long before Piper, Paige and Chris got home, the latter with a large scratch on his neck that looked like it was caused by fingernails or something of the sort. I rushed over as he sat in a chair with a bowl of water and clean cloth. Piper thanked me and turned to Chris who was grimacing.

"Anna, why have you got dirt all over you?" Paige asked as she flicked through the book. I looked at Chris who looked back and I blushed furiously, my electric blue hair glowing. Piper turned to look at me too and she looked like she was seeing me for the first time since entering.

"Did you get in a fight?" she asked worriedly. I tried to stop my blush deepening.

"Yeah, a fight with a potted plant," I mumbled but she heard me. Surprisingly, she didn't laugh but turned back to Chris.

"It blew up, huh?" she asked and I nodded before I realised she couldn't see me.

"Yeah, it blew up," I admitted and really avoided looking at Chris this time.

"How did it happen? Did you lose focus or think of the wrong thing?" Piper asked and I sighed.

"No, someone came into the kitchen and dropped something by accident. I didn't realise they were there and I jumped, causing the plant to explode and me to fly out of my stool. I cleaned the walls but the table might be a problem," I told her sheepishly. Paige looked up from the book with a raised eyebrow.

"What happened to the table?" she asked and I made a hesitant face.

"The plant was on the table," I said quietly and this time, Piper did laugh.

"It's just like when I first got my powers except the Christmas decorations suffered," she said happily and finished Chris' neck.

"What attacked you? I'm assuming it's more dramatic than a potted plant," I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A spider demon!" Paige declared and I walked over to the book to take a look. There was a picture of a terrifying looking woman with a long black dress and curly black hair. She had fangs like a vampire.

"She looks nasty," I said as I wrinkled my nose.

"'An evil creature that emerges from its hidden lair every hundred years to capture and feed off the most powerful magical being it can detect'," Paige read out.

"She sounds absolutely delightful. I'm assuming that Piper is the powerful being," I said.

"And me," Chris said and we all looked at him. He shrugged. "Sort of." I giggled slightly then blushed furiously as he looked at me. This was getting to be a ridiculous common occurrence.

"You must be so proud," Piper said sarcastically. I laughed silently behind her at Chris' exasperated look.

"It's kinda creepy how she knew to lay a trap for you. Obviously she didn't count on us being there," Paige said and shrugged with a breathy laugh.

"Well, at least there's a vanquishing potion here. Let's make this eight-legged freak wish she'd never been hatched," Piper said in a determined voice. I made a noise of disagreement and Chris immediately put it into words.

"Whoa, hold it. You're not going anywhere, mom. It's too risky," Chris said and I moved to sit next to him and nod in agreement.

"He's actually right. Without the Wyatt force-field thing . . ." Paige trailed off and I looked at her in confusion. What force-field?

"Do you have to keep rubbing that in?" Chris asked and I decided it was best not to mention it.

"Aren't there any therapists in the future?" Paige asked and I frowned.

"What's a therapist?" I asked and they looked at me. I raised my hands defensively. "What? We obviously don't have them where I come from!"

"A therapist is a paid individual that can help you get over your problems," Paige answered and I raised an eyebrow.

"Right then," I said, not wanting to ask anymore. I didn't like the sound of them.

"We need Phoebe," Chris said but Piper shook her head.

"No, I don't want to interrupt her date with Mark," she said and I cocked my head to the side. I was pretty sure that wasn't his name.

"Actually, it's Mike this week," Paige pointed out and I shook my head.

"No, it's Mitch. But who cares? We need her," Chris said and I smiled.

"Ever since she had that vision thing in Magic School, you know, the one about the demon-free life and her being with child, she's been on that whole future thing," Paige explained. It seemed so difficult to me. Why couldn't Phoebe just casually date and wait for true love to come naturally? Chris looked at me strangely and I realised I'd muttered that and that he'd heard me. I shrugged it off.

"And she wishes to accomplish that by speed dating?" Piper asked and I watched as Chris put his hand to his neck. Then he caught me staring worriedly but I refused to look away and frowned slightly.

"I don't know," I heard Paige answer Piper.

"So, does the Book say anything about that spider being poisonous?" Chris asked and my head whipped round to stare at the book in a slightly frantic panic.

"_Merda_," I swore and stood up, needing to walk off my stress. Chris followed me into the kitchen and I sat staring at the hole I'd made in the table.

"You ok?" he asked and I shrugged.

"If you become a spider demon, don't eat me," I joked but he didn't laugh. I looked up to see him glaring at me. "Wow, you haven't looked at me like that for a long time." My tone was sad and he seemed to notice as he came to sit next to me. I almost had a heart attack as he put his hand on mine.

"I won't eat you," he said although I was pretty certain that wasn't what he was going to say. Before I could ask, Piper and Paige entered the room with some medical supplies and Chris' hand vanished from mine like it had never been there. Piper set about fixing his scratch whilst I sat staring, not paying attention. These feelings I kept getting were tumbling out of control and fast. I couldn't be in the same room with Chris without thinking embarrassing thoughts (which would have been seen as scandalous in Vertrodor) or him making my hair glow brightly. My hair would probably turn white soon with the amount of glowing it was doing and my pale cheeks would be stained pink. That wasn't what anyone would want. I decided that, unlike Phoebe, I would not overreact and would simply let things play out. But how long would I have to wait before I went completely crazy?


	6. Ignorance is not bliss

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Charmed nor do I make money from writing about it. **

It turns out that Chris went crazy first. The spider demon wasn't poisonous but she was infectious as I discovered when Chris' eyes turned bright scarlet red, the same colour as Blaise's hair, and his nails grew grossly long. He got Leo, Paige and Phoebe attached to the wall with what looked like webbing but reminded me of sticky string. I, however, had to try and use my dysfunctional powers to subdue him. And boy did it not work. I took one look into his eyes and completely froze. I couldn't believe he was this way. I couldn't use my magic, I didn't know how and he took advantage of it. His fist connected with my face and I went flying into the nearby wall. I tried to keep my eyes open but it didn't work. I only saw blue orbs as Chris took Piper before I slumped into the ground and my eyes closed heavily.

Chris POV

I kept punching Leo even though it was over. All the pent up anger from the years of abandonment came out as my fist connected with his face.

"Chris, no!" I heard mom yell but kept punching. She put her hand on my arm and pulled me back. "It's ok, it's over." I glared at Leo but pulled out of mom's grasp and stormed out of the cave, orbing to the Golden Gate Bridge where I could think. I had punched Leo and released some issues but it still hurt, it didn't cure me. But the thing that bothered me, more than Leo, more than the abandonment, was Alyanna. Sweet, beautiful, quirky Alyanna. The strange stirrings I felt around her had increased rapidly over the last six months. She was so good with Wyatt, so determined in practicing her magic and so wonderfully naive about some things in this world that it made my heart skip beats just thinking of her. She was so different than anyone else that I'd ever known, including Bianca, but it was to be expected as she didn't come from this world. Her green floral designs so perfectly intricate on her pale shoulders and arms, her electric blue hair that glowed when feeling intense emotion (which seemed to be happening in the same room as me a lot lately – maybe she really did hate me) and her wide violet eyes swum around in my head. I couldn't see her again, I couldn't face her. I had hit her. I had felt her cheekbone under my fist and watched as she flew into the wall. And she hadn't used her magic on me because of fear. I'd seen it written across her face as she watched me and it killed me that she had been scared of me. But I had hit her and I'm damn certain that my guilt overruled any fear that she had or still felt. To make my mood even worse, Leo chose that moment to orb in and tried to have some father/son bonding time and I really wasn't in the mood to explain to him why he was such an awful father.

"Can we talk?" he asked. I simply stared down at the cars driving below.

"There is nothing to talk about," I said through my hands.

"I think there is. Quite a bit actually." He was so stubborn.

"It doesn't matter," I insisted with a shake of my head. Tears were building up as I was forced to think about him and then Alyanna.

"It does to me, Chris," Leo said and I resisted growling like I'd once heard Alyanna do. "You're my son. I think I deserve to know what I did that's so bad." I closed my eyes to try and stop the tears but it didn't work as I looked down with open eyes.

"You were never there for me. You were there for everyone else: for mom, for Wyatt, half the world. But you were never there for me," I finally admitted. Leo actually looked hurt but I swiped it away. I had had to live with it. "You didn't have the time."

"So, maybe you came back from the future not just to save Wyatt. Maybe you came back to save us too," he tried but I couldn't handle it. The pain of the memories and the guilt I felt over Alyanna was making me crumble.

"I doubt it," I said and I felt the tears choke my words. Without another word, I orbed away from him and into P3. I would avoid Alyanna at all costs.

Alyanna POV

Chris was avoiding me and I wasn't happy about it. I didn't even know why he was avoiding me. I desperately searched my memory for some semblance of an excuse for his behaviour but I came up blank.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Phoebe asked as she entered the kitchen. I was sitting at the kitchen table with my coffee cup practically up my nose. I hadn't bothered to change at all from my nightwear which consisted of a skimpy black nightgown that came to my mid thigh. Having basically nothing with me when I came, Phoebe had given me her old wardrobe in its entirety. I'd been embarrassed to the point of almost permanently turning red when I'd come across the nightwear but I had gotten over it. My blue hair was sticking at odd angles because I'd neglected to brush it when I'd gotten out of bed.

"I'm fine, Pheebs," I said numbly. It was as if I was looking for answers in the black liquid in the white china mug.

"I'll believe that . . . never," she said and I finally looked up. She, of course, was nicely dressed in a blue cashmere sweater, black suit trousers and black heels. She was obviously heading to work. "Come on, tell me."

"Chris is avoiding me," I mumbled, staring at my coffee again.

"So you noticed?" she asked and my head snapped up to look at her sympathetic face.

"You knew?" I asked in a squeaky voice.

"He's not very good at hiding it. He probably has a good reason though," she said kindly and I snorted.

"It's no secret that he has never liked me. It took him months to warm up to me," I complained and her perfectly plucked eyebrows rose.

"Chris is far from hating you, trust me. I think that it's the shiner you've still got on your face," Phoebe said, gesturing to her cheek area. I groaned loudly at the reminder. The lovely result of Chris hitting me was a fantastic bruise along my cheekbone.

"Is that why he's avoiding me?" I asked and Phoebe nodded rapidly.

"Yes, Anna, Chris is avoiding you so he doesn't see his handiwork. He feels guilty!" she cried as though it were obvious.

"He shouldn't. He was under the influence of a demon, it's not his fault," I said fervently. Phoebe sighed.

"You need to tell him that. He won't listen to the rest of us," she said and my eyebrows shot up.

"First of all, you've been talking about this with the others?" I demanded and Phoebe looked sheepish.

"Yeah," she admitted.

"And second of all, how can I tell him if he doesn't remain in the same room as me for more than two seconds!" I shrieked and finally shot out of my chair. Unfortunately, my anger got the best of me and soon the recently repaired table was on fire. Phoebe just grabbed the fire extinguisher as tears filled my eyes. I was a mess. "Phoebe, I'm so sorry," I whispered as the fire went out. I turned to run out of the kitchen to cry in peace and saw Chris standing there with a shocked look on his face. I pressed my lips together but a sob broke through. I could feel my hair glowing because of the intense depression I felt. I shoved past Chris and ran up to my room, slamming the door behind me and locking it then barricading it with the chest of drawers. Throwing myself onto my bed, I sobbed loudly with all the emotion pulsing through me. I felt deep caring for Chris. I felt fear for that caring. I felt confusion at the fear. I felt guilty for setting the table on fire. I felt misery at Chris ignoring me. Someone knocked on the door but I ignored them. I didn't want to face anyone and I wasn't in any state to either.

"Alyanna, please open the door. I want to talk to you," Chris said through the door.

"Get lost, Chris. You've been ignoring me for days! Why should now be any different!" I yelled at the door.

"Alyanna, please open the door or I'll be forced to resort to other measures," he threatened and I growled. He wouldn't dare.

"If you orb in here Christopher Halliwell, I will set your sorry ass on fire!" I warned. Apparently he didn't understand and orbed in anyway. I glared at him so hard that the chest of drawers burst into flames from the intensity. I shrieked and fell backwards off the bed.

"Well, at least it wasn't me," Chris said and I stared at the flames, willing them to disappear and they did. I turned to Chris, hands on hips and waited for him to speak.

**I want to use this space to thank everyone for reading or alerting or putting this on favourite list and my three reviews. Love Bianca :) x**


	7. Temper, temper

**Chapter Seven**

Chris POV

I heard Phoebe and Alyanna talking in the kitchen and felt a need to eavesdrop. I listened as Alyanna finally said what was bothering her. I was shocked that she had been so affected by my coldness. And then the truth came out. Phoebe let out that I felt guilty and then Alyanna said something surprising.

"He shouldn't. He was under the influence of a demon, it's not his fault." Her voice was so strong, like she truly believed what she was saying. I listened to the conversation continue until I heard Alyanna get angry. "And second of all, how can I tell him if he doesn't remain in the same room as me for more than two seconds!" she shrieked and I winced, knowing her magic would get out of control. I pushed into the kitchen in time to see the table burst into flames. But that wasn't what shocked me. What shocked me was Alyanna herself. Her hair was stuck up at adorable angles and her skimpy black nightdress showed off a lot of skin. I saw that her green patterns flowed over most of her skin, making her even more stunning. They wound elegantly around her smooth legs faintly and I could see detailed ones on what was visible of her back. She whispered an apology to Phoebe and turned around. Her violet eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Her eyes widened when she saw me but she pushed past with a sob before I could say anything. Phoebe slammed the extinguisher into the table.

"Well go and talk to her!" she said and I turned and left. I walked up the stairs and came to a halt outside her door. There was sobbing sounds coming from inside. Sighing, I tried the handle but the door was barricaded. I tried knocking to no avail. Begging her to let me in didn't work either.

"Alyanna, please open the door or I'll be forced to resort to other measures," I threatened and I actually heard her growl. I wondered what would happen if I did orb in there.

"If you orb in here Christopher Halliwell, I will set your sorry ass on fire!" she yelled and I rolled my eyes. Here I went. I orbed in and she glared furiously at me. The chest of drawers was on fire. She cried out and toppled off of her bed. I looked at her worriedly.

"Well, at least it wasn't me," I commented lightly but she ignored me and stared at the chest of drawers until the flames went out. Then she turned to me and put her hands on her hips expectantly. I couldn't help but admire her figure in the black material. But she was expecting something.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you," I apologised. She looked taken aback then realisation dawned on her face. Instead of looking angry, her hair glowed slightly with embarrassment.

"You heard that?" she asked and I nodded.

"And I really am sorry. But Phoebe is right. I felt, feel, guilty about what I did," I told her and she sighed. I felt completely out of sorts by apologising.

"Do you feel guilty about what you did to the others?" she asked, taking a step towards me. I shook my head honestly.

"I didn't hit them," I told her and she smiled slightly as she approached closer.

"I hear from Leo that you hit him," she said and I frowned.

"But I don't feel guilty about that," I informed her and she laughed.

"And you shouldn't feel guilty about me. I've been through worse," she said airily and I felt better. She was telling the absolute truth and that soothed me.

"You're right," I said and she smiled brightly, making my heart stutter. She was right in front of me now. I looked down at her (there was about a foot of difference between us) and she looked up at me. The fact that this beautiful Fairy was so close to me was making it hard to concentrate. I felt the almost uncontrollable need to trace my fingers over the swirls on her skin.

"Chris?" she whispered. I met her eyes and they were filled with something unidentifiable.

"Yeah?" I asked in an equally low voice.

"Do me a favour?" she asked and I frowned in consideration. What would she want?

"Anything," I found myself promising.

"Fulfil the need," she said huskily and I looked at her in shock.

"How did you-?" I asked and she smiled.

Alyanna POV

"How did you-?" he asked and I felt myself smiling. I didn't know what had made me tell him to do it but it came out.

"It was written across your face," I said and I was begging for him to kiss me. The desire pulsing through me was almost making me topple over. His hand rose from his side and he ran a single finger across the swirls on my shoulder. A shiver ran down my spine as his finger trailed down my arm, tracing the patterns there. His other hand ran up my right arm and settled on my shoulder as the tracing hand wrapped around my waist.

"And what do you need?" he asked huskily.

"You," I answered simply. And finally, his lips settled onto mine. An electric jolt shot through me and I responded to his kiss eagerly, running my hands up his chest and wrapping into his hair, clenching it tightly. Both his hands found their way to my waist and pulled me against him. I giggled through his lips at the sharp movement and he nibbled my bottom lip in response. I didn't know what I was doing but I went with the flow and opened my mouth. I certainly admired his kissing technique. I'd never been kissed before but I knew without a doubt that this was absolutely fantastic. I felt his tongue run along mine and reciprocated it. But, slowly, it came to an end. Both of us were panting heavily as he rested his forehead against mine.

"For someone who doesn't understand the concept of public affection, you sure can kiss," he said in an affectionate tone.

"For someone who acts like a paranoid, neurotic freak, you sure can be nice," I countered and he grinned at me.

"Touché," he said and reached down to kiss me again. I giggled and pulled away slightly.

"My lack of understanding prevents me from becoming too indulged," I said in a posh voice. Chris immediately looked concerned and stepped away. That confused me so I raised my eyebrows.

"I don't want to push you," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Chris, I was kidding. It feels natural with you although I won't be gracing San Francisco with the sight of our affections any time soon," I said and he slowly came and put his arms around me.

"Are you sure?" he asked and I laughed.

"Am I sure that I'm ok or am I sure that I won't be showing off? The answer's yes to both of them," I replied and he brushed his finger over my bruise. I pressed my lips together, waiting for it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and I smacked his chest lightly.

"I don't want to hear it. There's nothing to be sorry for. Besides, I bruise like a peach," I said airily. Chris just rolled his eyes and lightly ran his fingers over the fabric of my nightdress.

"I must say, I rather like your choice of sleep wear," he commented and I grinned.

"Maybe you'll see more in the future," I said teasingly, having no idea where this flirtatious attitude came from. Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Or maybe I'll see less," he teased back. I blushed and my hair glowed slightly. "So, your hair's been glowing a lot lately," he said and I heard the question.

"When you're in the same room as me, I get embarrassed easily," I answered and he nodded appreciatively.

"Well, if my hair could glow, it would every time I'm around you," he said which I had to smile at. Then, he kissed me again. This one was different than the first. It simply screamed passion. I tangled my fingers in Chris' hair again and he ran his hands along my bare thighs, even roaming slightly underneath the skirt of my nightgown. I moaned as his tongue reached mine once more and he smiled into the kiss. I wanted nothing more than to engage in more passionate activities but I knew that was going too far too soon.

"Chris," I moaned as he moved his mouth to my neck and ran his tongue along some of the markings there.

"Aly," he whispered and I froze. He pulled back worriedly and I stared at him in shock.

"You've never shortened my name before," I pointed out, cursing myself for my shocking timing. Chris just looked amused.

"Do you mind?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No, I love it," I insisted and I did, especially the way he said it. It sounded silky, smooth and sexy when he said it. He grinned cheekily and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured against my lips. I smiled softly at the compliment.

"In a really strange way, right?" I asked and he pulled back to shrug.

"In a really magical way," he said and I giggled happily as he kissed me again. I could definitely get used to this.

**There was their first kiss. And several others. I thought some of it was really corny but my muse disappeared at this point apparently. Love Bianca :) x**


	8. Fear

**Chapter Eight**

**After much prodding, I'm finally updating! I want to thank highlander348 for the idea that I'm working on writing into the next chapters. I'm going to tell you now that updates are stopping until my exams are over. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Charmed although I would love to. I only own Alyanna and some little moments here and there.**

I had learned that there were all kinds of demons in this world, much the same as in mine. However, my world did not have kleptomaniac demons, especially ones that stole useless items. This world did apparently. A huge demon, a Brute demon we discovered, had stolen a decorative amulet off of a witch for no reason that we could decipher. Phoebe was on a complete and utter chase with the crime reporter at the Bay Mirror to try and track down Wyatt's attacker and Piper was on a rampage at Magic School trying to keep everyone away from her son. Personally, I thought I was the only sane one left. Even Chris was losing his mind as the time for Wyatt's turning drew ever closer. It was meant to happen before he was born. I sat on an armchair in the living room with Chris on the armrest and Tallie (the witch who was attacked) sat on another one. Chris was asking if there was another safe place for Tallie to go when black orbs appeared.

"What is that?" I asked in a high pitched voice even though I knew about the darklighters. The other two turned to look at the orbs which formed a man pointing a crossbow at Chris. I screamed loudly and Chris threw me out of the way just as the demon fired. I saw Chris get hit and topple onto the armchair where I had just been sitting. I heard Tallie screaming and looked up in time to see her get stabbed and the demon orbed away. I leapt off the floor and went over to Chris, turning him over so he wasn't suffocated by the cushions. Leo and Paige orbed in.

"It's going to be ok, Chris. Leo's here now," I whispered into Chris' ear. He simply moaned. Even if the poison didn't kill him, the arrow just might if Leo didn't get to work.

"Aly?" he asked, reaching out with his hand.

"I'm right here," I assured him, coming to grip his hand. I saw Leo and Paige come closer.

"We have to get the arrow out," Leo said and Chris' grip on my hand increased. I gripped back as I felt Leo kneel next to me and saw him place his hand on the arrow. Chris looked into my eyes and I tried to smile encouragingly.

"Ready?" Leo asked and I closed my eyes tightly. Chris made a noise of discomfort. With a smooth jerking movement, the arrow came out of his chest and I held back a whimper at his pain. I opened my eyes to see Leo healing Chris and then he sat up.

"Well, that was eventful," I said cheerily. Chris glared at me whilst Leo and Paige raised their eyebrows.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't even see him coming," Chris said, drawing the attention away from me although our fingers remained linked.

"We're being watched," Paige informed us. I laughed sarcastically.

"Great," I said and rolled my eyes. This was just wonderful.

"Sons of bitches, where are the cameras?" Paige asked the room. I looked at her like she'd lost her mind.

"What cameras?" Chris asked with a confused look. I watched his aunt gaze around the room worriedly before looking at him.

"There's some kind of live feed going on with the crystals," Leo told us, gesturing to the fat red gem in Paige's hand.

"Yeah, except for I think they cut it off. I'm not seeing anything," she said as she held it close to her face.

"Well, who?" Chris asked and I nodded in agreement to the question.

"I don't know. I vanquished the Brute Demon before I could ask him," Paige answered and I held back a groan. Chris looked slightly mad. "What is this, some kind of game?" Paige asked the room. Chris looked thoughtful.

"Something you want to share with us?" I asked him, nudging his shoulder.

"It might be a game," he replied and we all looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked worriedly. Chris was keeping more information from us? He was so frustrating!

"Well, I heard something, when I was down in the underworld. But I thought it was just a rumour," Chris elaborated.

"What are you on about, Chris?" I asked in an exasperated tone.

"Well, they were talking about a demonic game show, kind of like 'Survivor' but only for demons," he answered and I frowned.

"What's 'Survivor'?" I asked.

"A reality TV show," Chris answered quickly. Paige looked slightly angry and shocked.

"And you didn't tell us this why?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Because I didn't think it was relevant," Chris said in an annoyed tone, making a face at his aunt. I rolled my eyes.

"That's your theme song of today, did you notice?" Paige said sarcastically.

"Paige," Leo said warningly. She shook her head.

"Look, I'm sorry. Well at least it explains how the demon we trapped today knew that the witch died. He was watching it on TV. Pretty sick," she said and I nodded eagerly in agreement. That was awful.

"No sicker than any other reality TV show," Leo added and I snorted whilst Paige and Chris looked at Leo like he was a nutter. "I'm just saying." He raised his hands defensively.

"Except this one is about killing witches for entertainment," Chris pointed out. I nodded once.

"If they're watching and listening to us, we better get out of here. It's not safe," I said and they all agreed.

"We're gonna find you," Paige said to the room, knowing the demons would hear. We headed out of the living room to call Phoebe then Chris orbed me to Magic School. We raided the books until Chris looked up sharply.

"Phoebe's calling," he said and orbed out. I stared at his spot worriedly until he orbed back in with Phoebe.

"What happened?" I asked as I walked up to Chris. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders as I grabbed the athame in Phoebe's hand. It was intricate but not too fancy and all silver and black.

"Anything stand out?" Phoebe asked and I shook my head. Everyone knew of my previous job but this evidence wasn't really that helpful.

"I can just feel a great sense of power off of it. I think they're inside," I told her. She nodded and gave it to Paige. Chris led me away gently to an empty classroom. Once the door was shut and locked, his hands settled onto my shoulders.

"Are you ok?" he asked me, looking deeply into my eyes. His green orbs were large with worry.

"I'm fine, Chris. You would just think that I would get used to the idea of all these demons," I said quietly, trying to assure him with my violet eyes. He didn't believe me.

"Tell me the truth, Aly," he begged and I sighed.

"I'm just slightly freaked out, ok? You could have died!" I finally admitted, throwing my arms up in the air in exasperation. Then the pacing started. Chris quickly grabbed my shoulders and stopped my movement.

"But I didn't die. And you didn't die. We're both fine and we're both going to be fine," he insisted and I inhaled deeply, exhaling a huge gust of air.

"You're right. I'm overreacting," I said and he pulled me into his chest, arms tightly around my shoulders. I wrapped my own arms around his waist and inhaled the scent of his after-shave.

"It's perfectly acceptable to overreact. You aren't used to this yet and I really wish you wouldn't have to be used to it. Unfortunately, demons are a part of this life," he said and I winced.

"Chris, what if I get sent back?" I asked and I felt every single muscle in him tense.

"I'll find a way to you. There is no way that I'm letting you get away so easily. If you go back, I swear that I will find a way back to you," he whispered into my hair. I smiled widely and hugged him tighter. He pulled away slightly but, before I could say anything, he leant down and kissed me. I grinned into the kiss and eagerly responded. Inside that kiss was a promise, one I returned. I promised that I would find him too; I would look if we ever got separated.

/

"Absolutely not," Chris said and I rolled my eyes, almost making me topple off of the chair in magic school. We had been discussing who would get the powers in the athame. Phoebe had volunteered but Leo had suggested me instead. Chris was not happy, obviously.

"Why not? She's powerful and she can handle the powers," Leo said and I sat there humming quietly out of annoyance. I didn't particularly want to do what Leo asked and I knew that Chris would make sure it didn't happen.

"It's not safe! And it's not fair. She doesn't have the experience that Phoebe does and besides, Aly won't even want to do it!" Chris cried, slamming his hands on the table. Leo looked at me and I nodded in answer.

"Ok, Phoebe. Are you ready for this?" he asked and she nodded. He grabbed her hand and they orbed away.

"Let's get back to the manor," Chris said and we orbed with Paige back to the attic. Unfortunately, a demon shimmered in and attacked immediately. Paige threw some potions but they didn't even leave a mark.

"Get down!" I cried and we got behind the table just as a fireball hit it.

"Run?" Paige asked and I nodded.

"Sofa," I hissed and we waited for him to throw another fireball before running for the sofa. He threw another one as we ran but I shrieked and froze, sticking my hands up. I felt my magic run through my veins and the fireball spun around and headed back to the demon. He dove out of the way and I dove behind the sofa, narrowly avoiding his next attack.

"Nice work," Paige complimented. I grinned.

"However accidental it may have been," I joked. Chris was looking torn between appreciation and downright worry. "I'm ok."

"This game is over," the demon said. I cringed.

"I'll kick his ass," I whispered. Chris' glare shut me up.

"I couldn't agree more," said Phoebe's voice and then the demon screamed. We looked up to see him gone. Chris managed to help me off the floor without rolling his eyes this time.

"So, how do we get the powers out?" I asked and everyone looked at Phoebe who brandished the athame. We looked at each other. "No . . ." I trailed off. Phoebe went off on a rant, daring us to kill her and I blanched.

"I'll do it!" Paige said and stood up, grabbing the athame. Chris and I looked away as Paige prepared to stab her sister.

/

"What is this stuff?" I asked hesitantly as I looked down at the golden bubbly liquid in my glass.

"It's champagne," Chris answered patiently. I admired him remarkably for putting up with my questions.

"What does it do?" I asked curiously, looking at him. He looked slightly amused.

"I don't know what it will do to you but it can make other people act rather stupid," he answered and I looked at the glass in my hand again.

"Ah, what the hell," I said and took a sip. I felt a slight burn then a strange sensation rose within my chest. A hiccup came out of my mouth, much to the amusement of everyone else. Chris wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"You're insanely adorable when you hiccup," he said and I glared at him.

"Shut up, Christopher," I said but didn't stop drinking the liquid.

"I'm so glad this is all over," Paige said as she set the bottle of champagne down on a table.

"I second that," I agreed.

"To Wyatt," Chris said and we all raised our glasses.

"To Wyatt," we said together. I snuggled deeper into Chris' chest and continued sipping my drink. It was really amazing.

"Uh oh," Phoebe said worriedly as she looked at me. Chris pulled back slightly and I looked around in confusion.

"What?" I asked and Chris looked torn once again although it was between laughing at me or hugging me close again.

"Your hair is glowing," he said and I shrugged.

"It does that when I'm happy. Get over it," I said and everyone relaxed. I looked questioningly at them.

"So, it's not just negative emotions?" Chris asked and I shook my head.

"Nope, just intense emotion. That's why it's only a soft glow right now. The alcohol is making me a tad giggly," I said, giggling at the opportune moment to prove my point. Chris just grinned and wrapped his arm around me again. This was perfect.

**Just so you know, it may look like Aly is using telekinesis when she controls that fireball but she's controlling the fire. Love Bianca :) x**


	9. No more aphrodisiacs

**Chapter Nine**

**Ah, here it is. My exams are now over so I'm working on writing! Yay for me (and you).**

**Disclaimer not mine. I only own Alyanna, her world and her friends.**

I kicked open the door to my room without breaking my lips from Chris'. He then kicked it shut behind him. His hands roamed all over my body as our tongues explored each others' mouths. His hands secured themselves on my legs and lifted me. I gave a gasp of excitement and wrapped my legs around his waist, running my fingers through his hair.

"Are you sure you didn't drink too much champagne?" he gasped through my lips. I nodded quickly.

"I'm positive," I breathed and he reconnected our lips quickly, making his way towards the bed. He lay me down and leaned over me, kissing down my neck and across my collarbone. He slipped his hands under my top and lifted it over my head, throwing it to the side carelessly. I moaned as he nibbled my ear and gently eased his t-shirt over his head, throwing it aimlessly. He was caressing my sides carefully, as though I would break at any given moment. I _was_ particularly tiny against his strong, muscled physique. My hands ran over the hard planes of his chest and I flipped him over so that I was straddling him. The strange blue light in the room told me that my hair was glowing. I undid his belt as I kissed along his chest and pulled his trousers off. I moved up and down on him as I finally connected our lips together and he groaned, his hands immediately going to my jeans, shimmying them down my legs and off of the bed. I wriggled my socks off my feet as he did the same, never breaking our kiss. His fingers ran through my hair and gently tickled my spine, making me moan loudly. He flipped us over again and hovered over me.

"Are you sure?" he whispered and I nodded.

"I'm positive," I repeated and that was all he needed to bring his mouth back down to mine. His hands went round my back and unhooked my lacy red bra, tossing it to join the rest of our clothes. I gasped as his hands ran along my breasts and pressed against him, eliciting a low groan from his throat. I didn't know what I was doing; it was just coming naturally, like my body knew exactly what to do. I lost my train of thought as Chris' fingers ran tantalisingly lightly down my sides to my panties and slid them away from me. I was completely naked and soon he was too after I quickly worked his boxers away. He looked down at me once more and I nodded silently. He grinned.

The entire night, my hair glowed the brightest blue it ever had.

/

I woke up to the feeling of soft fingers tracing what I knew were the vines ingrained on my back. It felt so nice that it almost lulled me back to sleep. I mumbled something that even I didn't understand and turned over to face a smiling Chris.

"Good morning sunshine," I said and he grinned wider as he stroked some hair out of my eyes.

"I think you're the sunshine, babe," he said and my heart skipped a beat at the name. He made it sound caring and sweet, unlike some cases that I'd heard in my rare walks in the streets. Then I blushed deeply as I realised that he had noticed my hair glowing last night. I buried my face in my pillow and made a noise of embarrassment.

"That's not funny!" I cried indignantly. Chris laughed and guided my face out of the pillow.

"I think that it was pretty adorable. And I'm certainly not complaining if it was an intense positive emotion," he told me and I smiled softly. Then I stopped. Whoa, what if it was an intense positive emotion that wasn't happiness? What if it wa ?

"Love," I whispered then slapped my hand over my mouth when I realised Chris had heard me. He just looked at me with a raised eyebrow although there was deep emotion swirling in his green eyes.

"Love?" he asked in a remarkably steady voice. There was no point in denying it, I knew it was true. So I nodded meekly and looked at the sheets as I nervously started playing with them. Chris' hand on mine stopped the movement. I looked up to see that his smile had grown. "You love me?" he asked and I nodded.

"I love you," I said and I felt a weight lift from my shoulders at having said it out loud.

"I love you too," he told me and my eyes widened.

"You do?" I asked in squeaky voice. I hadn't expected that reply.

"I do," he said and I smiled, feeling my hair glow even brighter than it had the previous night. I threw myself at him and kissed him as passionately as I could.

"You're so wonderful," I said when I pulled away the tiniest bit. Chris laughed lightly.

"You're even more so," he replied and brought his head up to kiss me again. I eagerly returned it, my hair glowing an extreme amount. When he pulled away for air, he watched me with an amused yet admiring look on his face.

"What?" I asked worriedly and he shook his head at my needless nerves.

"I love it when your hair does that," he said randomly. I giggled.

"I love that it's you that makes it do that," I retorted and he grinned.

"I can always make it glow more," he said suggestively. I giggled as he flipped me over again and the previous night was repeated. Twice.

/

I practically skipped down to the kitchen wearing Chris' t-shirt from last night. It was really big on my tiny form. I knew that my hair was glowing brightly and there was a large smile on my face as I hopped into the kitchen. Phoebe and Paige were already there with a table full of breakfast.

"Good morning, Charmed Ones," I said cheerfully, sitting down at the table with them. They raised their eyebrows, then shared a look and then grinned widely.

"I knew it!" Phoebe cried excitedly. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that she knew about m activities with Chris last night.

"I knew that champagne was bad news," Paige said with a grin.

"Oh, what will Piper think?" Phoebe cried, practically bouncing off of her chair. I shrugged and helped myself to some strawberries.

"So, where is he?" Paige asked curiously, looking around as if he would materialise. I guess that was plausible.

"He went back to the club to change and avoid the awkward conversation with you two and then he said he was going to check on his mum at magic school," I informed them, munching happily.

"Ah," the sisters said together. I glanced at the table.

"Do we have any chocolate for dipping purposes?" I asked, brandishing my half eaten strawberry. Paige snorted and Phoebe snatched the strawberry away.

"I don't think you need any aphrodisiacs," she commented, finishing the strawberry herself. I rolled my eyes and continued eating my breakfast, daydreaming occasionally about my boyfriend, much to the amusement of Paige and Phoebe.

**There you have it. I know it's short. I'm working on the next chapter where highlander's idea is going to kick in! Yay! Love Bianca x**


	10. Shot by the boyfriend Kind of

**Chapter Ten**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Charmed but I do own Alyanna.**

**A/N – ok, I know it's been a while. I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter but I think it's as good as it's going to get. I'm working on the next chapter now!**

Paige orbed us to Magic School once I'd changed into ¾ length trousers, an emerald green tube top and green snakeskin (looking) heels. Phoebe had taken me shopping and it was one of my favourite outfits that we'd procured. I simply fluffed my hair slightly and we orbed away into Magic School.

"Hey gorgeous," said a voice from behind me. I shrieked in fright and felt a strange feeling of flying. Magic school temporarily disappeared before it came into my vision again. I was standing five feet from where I had originally been feeling slightly nauseous and everyone was staring at me like I'd grown three extra heads. Chris looked the most shocked of all.

"Um, what was that?" I asked and Paige cleared her throat, drawing my attention to her. She was twirling her dark brown hair through her fingers nervously.

"You orbed," she said quietly. Phoebe and Chris nodded slowly whilst Gideon kind of stared worriedly.

"That's ridiculous! I can't orb. I don't have that power," I said whilst laughing.

"How else do you explain going from one place to another in swirling blue lights?" Phoebe asked and I raised a finger to point out just how I could do that then stopped. I really had no clue.

"Maybe she tapped into one of your powers," Gideon suggested and I realised it wasn't a bad idea.

"Well, it had to be Chris'," Phoebe said and I raised an eyebrow. Why did it have to be Chris?

"Why me?" he asked and he actually sounded offended. I frowned but he wasn't paying attention.

"Because her orbs looked just like yours. Gideon's are purple and Paige's are . . . thinner than yours," Phoebe pointed out. Chris looked antsy.

"How did that happen? I can't just tap into people's powers!" I cried indignantly. My hair was glowing slightly at the pressure. Phoebe looked like a light bulb had pinged on above her head.

"What if, in doing what you did last night, something changed?" she asked and I could tell my face went stark white. That was a myth of my people. It didn't just happen. No, it wasn't possible. Chris was staring at me along with everyone else in the room.

"There is a story, back in Vertrodor, about my kind, Fairies, mating with humans," I began. Oh, how I hated the word 'mating'. We were not pandas. "It says that if their emotions are strong enough for each other and they are meant to be together, a bond is formed. It enables them to feel the other's emotions, sense their thoughts and tap into their powers. As often is the case, the human would just be able to tap into our powers because they don't have any. But it's not the same in this case. But it's just a myth; it's never happened before that we've heard of!" I insisted but they seemed to think the opposite. As I stood there in utter shock at what they were saying, I felt a stab confusion mixed with fear. It didn't come from me. It came from Chris. I raised my eyes from where they were analysing the floor and looked at Phoebe and Paige, nodding that I'd changed my mind.

"Chris, are you ok?" Paige asked and I looked at him. He looked petrified. He felt petrified.

_This is not what I signed up for. What the hell did she do to me?_

I gasped as I heard that thought spin through Chris' mind. His head snapped up to look at me and I knew, somehow, that he could feel the hurt radiating off of me.

"Aly, I didn't mean it like that," he said quickly, striding forward and taking my hands in his. I knew he was telling the truth. Maybe this bond wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"Alright, you're forgiven. Just word your thoughts better from now on," I scolded with a grin. He shook his head and kissed me lightly. I knew he wasn't too keen on this bond but what could we do about it? The only way to reverse it would be to time travel (which I think Chris has done enough of) and make sure me never made love. And that would mean we would never be able to do it _again. _Chris winced when I thought that and I grinned victoriously. This could be fun.

/

"And where do you think you're going?" I demanded, even though I knew perfectly well where Chris was attempting to sneak off to. He looked sheepish.

"Aly, please-."

"No, Chris, we need you in one piece. It is not your job to vanquish evil anymore and even if it was, going looking for trouble is stupid. Trouble always finds its way to us and that's enough. Now go and change," I ordered. He did so but he grumbled about it the entire way. The potion we'd brewed to send him back hadn't worked so we were using Gideon's spell. I still didn't get a good feeling off of the elder but the others trusted him so I would keep my thoughts to myself.

"Aly, stop panicking about Gideon," Chris said as he came up and wrapped an arm around myself. Or I would try and keep them to myself. He was such a cheater. "If you can use this bond to stop me from going demon hunting then I can stop you from debating whether or not Gideon is evil." Damn it.

/

"Chris, am I going with you?" I asked out loud even though I knew the answer. He'd been thinking about it as he paced the floors of Magic School.

"No, Aly, I want you to stay here." Even though I'd known it was coming, it still hurt. But I wanted him to say it out loud. I didn't want to hear the words in his thoughts because he thought it was easier. I knew he could feel my heart breaking.

_Aly, don't do this._

"Say the words out loud!" I yelled and he sighed.

"Aly, I want you to stay here just in case. If you're right about Gideon, I don't want you suffering from the spell," he said and he gathered me into his arms. I pulled away angrily.

"Are you sure that's it? Or do you just not want me around?" I demanded harshly. He looked at me with a pained expression.

"Of course I want you around Aly. I thought we established this when we told each other we were in love. I just don't want to risk your life," he assured me. I sighed and buried my head in his chest. His arms wrapped around me securely, landing lightly on my bottom. I giggled softly.

_But what happens if the spell works and I'm left here without you? _

I knew it was hypocritical to be thinking words at him when I'd told him to say them out loud but I just couldn't bring myself to say them. Chris understood.

_I'll always find you, baby. I promise you. _These words gave me the hope I needed and the strength I required to be able to watch him walk through that portal and leave me behind.

/

Chris said his goodbyes to his family and gave me a passionate kiss that I prayed didn't mean goodbye. I smiled weakly at him as the sisters began.

_In this place and in this hour_

_We call upon the ancient powers_

_Open the door through time and space_

_Create a path to another place_

A bright blue portal replaced the chalk drawing of the triquetra. Chris gave me one last look.

_I'll always find you _he promised.

_And I'll never give up _I returned. He smiled and walked through the portal with Leo. But two other people walked out. They looked like Leo and Chris but Leo had hair that seemed to be painstakingly styled into individual spikes and Chris had long hair. He looked more relaxed and had a dark and dangerous look about him.

"Oh sweet Jesus," I said loudly and everyone looked at me. Wow, Chris knew how to make my heart stutter. But I turned to glare at Gideon who had a really fake look of surprise on his face. "This is your fault! If it hadn't been for your spell everything would be ok!" I shrieked at him, almost throwing myself at the elder. But Phoebe held me back.

"Anna, calm down!" she shouted and I listened, pulling myself away from her and continuing to glare at Gideon. Chris raised his crossbow.

"Don't let them escape!" Gideon cried and I had to agree with him. Chris pulled the trigger and an arrow shot directly at Piper. Forgetting she had the power to freeze, I panicked.

"NO!" I screamed and stupidly threw myself in front of the arrow. It embedded itself in my stomach and I whimpered as I crashed to the floor.

"Anna!" Phoebe cried in disbelief but it wasn't her that I felt near me. A pair of familiar arms picked me up.

"Let her go," I heard Piper demand as my vision flickered. Instead of listening, I felt like I was flying. I didn't register where we'd orbed to.

"Heal her!" I heard Chris demand. Why was he helping me? I felt the arrow being jerked out of me and whimpered again. Then I felt a lovely soothing sensation and I knew I was fully healed. Immediately, I stood up and glared at the pair before me. Sure enough, the evil Chris and Leo had been the ones to take me. I realised we were on the Golden Gate Bridge and tried not to look down.

"Why did you help me? You tried to shoot your own mother but when it hits me, you panic?" I demanded, alternating between glaring and grimacing.

"Because I can feel your pain," Chris answered and I frowned.

"You're not an empath. Why would you be able to- wait, NO! I connected with the other Chris, the GOOD Chris, not you," I said, pointing accusingly at him.

"I guess it works both ways," he said with a shrug. I didn't like this Chris so I scoffed.

"Yeah whatever. I'm leaving now and you're coming with me," I said. They both laughed.

"Aly, we're not going with you. You won't send us back and neither will those Pollyanna witches. You're too good," Chris said and I growled.

"What makes you think I won't? I want the other Chris back! And to get him back, I need to get you back," I snarled but they just laughed again.

"I think you're going to come with us, not the other way around," Chris said, taking a step forward. Unfortunately, I took a step back to. Right of the bridge. I screamed as I went plummeting downwards.

_Oh God, how did you orb last time Alyanna? Um . . . you were scared. PERFECT! Focus and orb! _I thought and was overcome with the flying sensation once more. I landed with a thud on the floor of magic school.

"Now that was cool," I mumbled as I stood up, facing the shocked faces of the sisters. "Don't ask."

**I think I deserve an award. This was extremely short when I got to it earlier. It's now longer. The next chapter should be better. Sorry this one was sort of all over the place but I guess that's where my mind went these days. I'll update as soon as I can. Love Bianca :) x**


	11. Sad Cheery Smiles

**Chapter Eleven**

**I couldn't resist because guess what! I finished this story yesterday! There's only three more chapters after this. I'm thinking of writing an epilogue though so there might be four left. Anyway, read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Charmed – never have, never will (cries).**

Chris POV

It was bad, but when I saw the dark Aly on the other side of the portal, I sort of forgot we were in an alternate universe. She had the same build but her bright blue hair was jet black with streaks of purple in it. The vines, instead of being emerald green, were the same purple as the streaks in her hair. She was wearing a dark purple lipstick and her still violet eyes were outlined in black make-up. Her clothes were slightly different too. The top was skin tight and exposed all of her collarbone. The sleeves were made so that they were off the shoulder but didn't hang there; they clung and ended at her wrists. It was made of some deep purple material that melded to her every curve and exposed a good portion of her stomach and the beautiful vines there. Her trousers were black leather and so tight I wondered how she could move in them. She wore black suede boots over the top with a dangerously high heel and they came to her knees. I chose then to notice that she, along with the evil Charmed Ones, was glaring at me and Leo.

"Orb," I said quickly and he did so. This was going to be different.

/

Paige and Phoebe had convinced me to cross over to the other world with them to find Chris and Leo. I'd protested and argued and fought but eventually conceded and that's how I found myself walking down the streets of a beaten up San Francisco, seeing posters of a very evil Phoebe demanding people to read her column and wondering what the hell I'd gotten myself into. Paige was leading us to P3 where Daryl was. We walked in and my jaw dropped open.

"Well this is . . . different," I said, looking around the apparent strip club. Phoebe nodded and we put on evil looks. I looked more evil than Phoebe and Paige because I had darker clothes on but my bright blue hair was a hindrance. Phoebe put on quite the show interrogating Daryl and we finally found out where they were. We orbed down to the Underworld and when we got there, I swore. It looked like freaking paradise.

"You're here!" I heard Paige exclaim. I whirled to see that Leo and Chris (the ones we were after) were there.

"Oh thank God," I said and threw myself at Chris. He hugged me tightly to him.

"I'm such a sap," I heard my voice say. Turning around, I saw the evil me. And I looked good.

"Wow, I need to dye my hair," I commented, eyeing her black and purple locks. She smirked at me.

"Nice knuckles. Brass?" Phoebe asked herself.

"No, Tiffany's," the evil her answered. The good group and the bad group looked at each other and the conclusion was drawn that we'd fight our other selves. My evil self backed away sneakily and I followed, trying not to focus on the fact that I really wanted her outfit. She made the first move and threw a ball of purple fire at me. I ducked and it flew over my head. I countered and threw my orange fire back. She flipped over it.

"My fire looks so boring," I complained and we continued to fire at each other. Both of us gathered larger fireballs than normal and hurled them. We glared until the flames collided and caused a large explosion. I threw my hands in the air from exasperation.

"This isn't working," my evil self pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"Well done genius," I mocked and we went to join the others. That's when Barbas decided to reveal Gideon's disloyalty. "HA! I knew it! Damn it Chris, I knew he was evil and did you listen to me? NO!" I cried happily. My evil self looked embarrassed whilst the evil Phoebe and Paige glared at her.

"You knew Gideon was good?"

"You knew Gideon was evil?"

"Yeah, sorry," we apologised together. Chris came and put an arm round my shoulder, causing both Paige's and both Phoebe's to roll their eyes.

"We have to save Wyatt," both Paige's declared.

"Agreed," both me's said.

/

_We call upon the ancient lore_

_To punish with the Power of Four_

_Strike down this threat from both there and here_

_Make him suffer the disappear_

The Charmed Ones chanted as Gideon prepared to stab Wyatt and he began screaming. Before the spell could take full effect, Gideon orbed out but thankfully Wyatt was left unharmed (but crying loudly). Evil Phoebe immediately went to soothe him. I, on the other hand, was trying not to be overwhelmed by Chris' angry emotions and thoughts, only some of which he voiced aloud.

"We need to get everybody back where they belong," the Paige's said together. They walked over to the wall and began drawing the triquetra together. The four witches said the spell whilst I stood massaging my head. We walked through the portal and I immediately went for Wyatt.

"Hey honey, it's ok. You're such a brave boy, yes you are," I said soothingly as I rested him on my hip.

"I'll get the other me and Leo," Chris said and orbed out, his thoughts still jumbled. This bond would drive me CRAZY!

"Piper will be in labour here," Phoebe pointed out as she tried to remain calm.

"We need to get the bag and get to the hospital," Paige said, gesturing randomly. They ran out of the room as I carried Wyatt to the window. Everything was extremely bright and there was a strangely colourful rainbow in the sky.

"That's strange . . ." I mused and jumped when I heard a gun fire. I looked at Leo in panic. "Was that a gunshot?" I asked in a squeaky voice.

"Someone please help! Leo! Help!" Paige yelled from downstairs. Chris orbed in with the evil Leo and Chris who stared at me just as Leo ran out. I raised my eyebrows at Chris.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. We just heard gunfire and now Paige is screaming for help," I said casually. Evil Chris was looking at me weirdly. "What are you going to do, shoot me again? Get your asses into that portal," I reprimanded them and they swaggered through. Chris raised an eyebrow. "Evil you has a crossbow. I jumped in front of it and I will not be doing it again. Come on, we need to get downstairs," I said quickly and left the room with Wyatt playing with my hair. Chris came up behind me as I rushed into the living room. Phoebe was lying unmoving on the couch.

"Don't let Wyatt see this!" Leo called and I did, standing in front of the infant who was in the playpen. Paige was sitting beside her.

"What happened?" Chris asked, staring shocked at Phoebe.

"The neighbourhood patrol shot Phoebe and no one so much as blinked an eye," Paige told us. I gaped.

"I thought we weren't in the evil world anymore. And what's with that stupid rainbow outside?" I demanded.

"We're not in the evil world. By getting us to the evil world, Gideon screwed up the balance and messed with the Grand Design," Leo answered.

"Well, if you ask me, the Grand Design was pretty messed up in the first place," Paige countered and I nodded firmly. Wyatt's hand reached out for mine and I let him hold on, playing with my fingers.

"Does that mean this world is bad too?" Phoebe asked in disbelief.

"No, on the contrary, it's good – too good. Where the smallest infraction is a capital offence," Leo explained and my eyes widened. "Everyone will just accept that."

"Why weren't we affected?" Chris asked and I sighed.

"We were in the portal," I answered and Leo nodded.

"Gideon won't be affected either then," Paige mused.

"He wouldn't be because he was an Elder," Leo replied.

"He could use this situation to his advantage. He could come after Wyatt again," Chris pointed out and I winced at the force of his anger.

"Please try and control your emotions," I begged and he looked at me apologetically.

"I'll find him first," Leo growled and I scoffed.

"We can't hurt him until he shifts the balance back – which we know that he knows how to do," Phoebe said with an eye roll.

"And what exactly are we going to do about Piper?" I asked loudly and everyone's jaw dropped.

"We need someone to watch Wyatt," Leo said quickly.

"What do I look like to you?" I asked and he looked at me. "Don't answer that. Chris and I will watch him Leo, don't worry." Leo nodded and orbed out. Paige and Phoebe went for the bag and then the car.

"Watch your speed!" Chris called.

"Got it!" Phoebe called back and the door closed.

"Sometimes I hate magic," I groaned and sat on the couch with Wyatt on my lap.

**There you have it! Oh, I'm so excited. And I'm going to give you a preview of the next chapter because I want to tease you! Oh, tell me when you want an update. No less than 24 hours. Love Bianca :) x**

"_He'll face the consequences," he informed me cheerily. I helped him up with a wide smile._

"_I'm sure he will. I look forward to it! Buh-bye Daryl," I said, wiggling my fingers in a little wave and he left._


	12. Putting on a face

**Chapter Twelve**

**Ok, I left it a couple of days because I'm mean. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Charmed. I do own Alyanna, her world and her friends.**

Chris was scrying as I played with Wyatt but it wasn't working and Leo didn't want to ask for help from the other Elders. Baby toys were exceedingly fun I had found as I giggled at some kind of dancing penguin. For experiments sake, I slowly moved my hands, focusing solely on letting the magic in me run free. Wyatt's letter blocks and tiny stuffed animals floated shakily into the air. I giggled once again and made them spin slowly.

"Maybe you should . . . quit," I heard Chris say in reference to the Elders. The toys dropped to the ground. _Then you can be the father I've always wanted you to be._

_Christopher Halliwell, stop being selfish!_

_I'm not, Aly. This can benefit my mom and everyone else in the family._

_And you._

_If it helps other people, it's not completely selfish._

_Chris!_

"The sisters are gonna need another whitelighter when I'm gone, anyway," Chris pointed out aloud to Leo.

_Chris!_

"That's not why you want me to quit," Leo said with a small smile. This was not funny!

"Ok, fine I admit I would like to go back to a future where my parents are together!" Chris said and I rolled my eyes, sticking my tongue out playfully at Wyatt. He giggled adorably and tapped my nose. I'd learned he did this when I did something his mommy had taught him was naughty or rude.

"I said when I was making the potion – wait, the potion. Gideon didn't want it to work, right?" Leo said and Chris nodded slowly. _What is he on about?_

"So he could have interfered with you throwing the potion so you didn't think it worked and you used the spell which probably means the potion does work and you can . . . go home," I whispered the last part, turning back towards Wyatt and trying to distract myself.

_Baby, don't do this, please. It makes it harder._

_You don't think this is hard for me?_

_I know it's hard for you. I can feel it. _When he said that, I realised that he was feeling miserable about it too. That just made some things harder.

"I'm going to go change into something different," I said and left the room as fast as possible. When I got to my room, I shut and locked the door and walked over to the full length mirror on the corner of my room. Looking back at me was someone with pain in their eyes, the pain of someone who had lost a love that hadn't yet been lost. I knew Chris wouldn't come back for me. That spell was gone – we'd destroyed it when he came back from the future after Bianca had taken him there. He couldn't come back. Sighing, I decided it would be best to do what I said I was leaving the room to do. I rifled through my closet until I found clothes more suitable for a surprise attack that I could feel lingering. I dressed in pale blue skinny jeans and a white tank top underneath a black tight fitting jacket. I pulled some black round-toed suede boots on over the top of the skinny jeans. Hearing the sisters talking upstairs, I left the room not feeling any better than when I'd entered and went up to the attic. They were talking about how they were going to use the Power of Three to fix this mess.

"We're going to use a spell to-," Phoebe began but was abruptly cut off. She and Paige started glowing a strange peach colour and when they stopped, they had goofy grins on their faces. Oh no.

"What just happened?" Chris asked in a low voice as I walked slowly to his side.

"I don't know," Leo answered, staring at the sister worriedly. I had a feeling. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah. I've never felt better," Paige said with that insane smile on her face. They said their plan was to go and visit Piper in the hospital and I knew talking to them and trying to convince them something was wrong wouldn't work.

"That's a wonderful plan! We should go and get her bag!" I said in a convincingly eager voice.

"She's affected too?" Chris hissed to Leo.

"Affected by what?" Phoebe asked with a wide smile. I grinned.

"He's being silly, yes he is. Let's go see Piper!" I said and we went down the stairs. My face ached from smiling. Paige went to the kitchen as Chris remained freaking out. His emotions were a roller coaster.

"How did you get your name? It doesn't start with a 'P'," Phoebe pointed out cheerfully.

"It was Leo's father's name," Chris said and Phoebe and I made noises of contentment.

_Aly, snap out of this right now!_

"Phoebe, Chris is talking in my head instead of out loud. Is there some kind of rule against that rudeness?" I asked in an extremely happy voice. She looked at me affectionately.

"Not when love is involved, no sir. You two are so cute," she cooed and I beamed.

"I know," I gloated. We both went into the kitchen with Paige and I couldn't let my face relax sadly. Paige declared herself ready.

_Why is Aly affected if Piper did it? _I heard Chris think.

"Piper's having a baby," Phoebe cooed happily and I smiled.

"Oh how exciting!" I cheered and we left the kitchen.

"Let's go!" Phoebe called as she marched with Paige towards the door. Leo and Chris tried to stop them to no avail. They were no use to us like this so I tried getting them out of the house where they were safe. The doorbell went.

"Don't answer that! What if it's the patrolman?" Chris asked quickly.

"Oh yes, I forgot to move my car," Phoebe said in what was probably a guilty voice for this crazy world.

"Oh you silly girl," I scolded happily. She sighed.

"I guess I'll just have to take what's coming to me," she said and shock ran through me. She walked to the door with Paige and opened it to reveal Daryl. This was not helping!

"Hi ladies, Chris," Daryl greeted.

"We thought you were the patrolman coming to shoot Phoebe," Paige said in a weird voice, like it was secret.

"Sorry. Actually, I'm here to arrest Chris for assaulting me," Daryl replied cheerily.

"Dude I didn't assault you," Chris snapped.

"But evil Chris did, honey and someone has to pay for that," I pointed out with a wide grin.

"She's right, Chris. And I'm only doing this because we used to be friends," Daryl agreed. I was two seconds from banging my head against the floor.

"Take him away Daryl," Paige said eagerly. With that, they went to leave.

"Ok you two, have fun. I'll stay here and make sure everything's ready for Piper, ok? Drive safely!" I called happily and they waved before leaving. I turned just in time to move out of the way of a flying Daryl.

"Oh honey, are you ok?" I asked, rushing over to him. He nodded.

"He'll face the consequences," he informed me cheerily. I helped him up with a wide smile.

"I'm sure he will. I look forward to it! Buh-bye Daryl," I said, wiggling my fingers in a little wave and he left. I turned to see that the front door of the manor had been closed. Rushing forward, I opened it then slammed it behind me. Chris and Leo looked at me in shock.

"You can read my thoughts and feelings but you couldn't tell I was faking that?" I demanded and Chris looked apologetic but relieved.

"It's so good to see you normal," he said and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled up at him.

"It's good to act normal. But I had to get them out of here for safety purposes and they need to be with Piper. Now, we can work on figuring things out without insanely large smiles making me uncomfortable," Chris shook his head affectionately at me and swept in to give me a large kiss. I was hit by the insecurities from earlier.

_Aly, we're destined to be together. That's why this bond was formed. We're meant to be with each other and we'll always find the other. I love you, Alyanna, and I am not letting you get away. _I knew that was the last thing that would ever be said on the subject. But I was happy with that. Because I knew this time that he was right. We were destined for each other and we would find each other, no matter what.

**Preview:**

"_Ah, your greatest fear is dying without saying goodbye to those you love," he told me in a mocking voice._

**That doesn't look good does it? I'll update . . . um, well I'll surprise you. Love Bianca :) x**


	13. How poetic

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Ahem, I just want to inform you all that you are going to loathe me at the end of this chapter. Or perhaps even the middle. It's not long and, for that reason, I am going to update later on today with the next to last chapter. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Charmed. I do own Alyanna, her world and her friends.**

I sat on the outside of Wyatt's playpen as he played inside and Chris flipped anxiously through the Book of Shadows. When I looked at my soulmate, he was looking around tensely. His brown hair was falling gracefully into his worried green eyes.

"Babe, what is it?" I asked and he shrugged, still tense.

"I think I'm hearing things," he told me slowly and I smiled.

"We're all a bit paranoid. There's nothing wrong with that." He breathed deeply and turned back to the book. My head snapped up when I heard footsteps that weren't subtle but Chris hadn't moved. He'd heard them though.

_Ok, I'll get Wyatt out of here, _I told him.

_And stay away with him,_ he ordered.

_What? No, I'm not leaving you!_

_Aly, it's not safe._

_I could say the same for you!_

_Please, Aly. _His words were what got to me. The sheer desperation in his inner voice made my assertiveness fall away. I stood up casually, to make it look as though I wasn't going anywhere to anyone who may have been watching. I brushed myself off then went to lift Wyatt. It didn't work and something sent my flying across the room and crashing into a pile of boxes.

"Aly!" Chris cried and I looked up to find him making towards me.

_GET WYATT! _I yelled in my mind. He nodded and went for Wyatt too but he was sent crashing into a table with a grunt. He was ok though, thankfully. Then Gideon made himself visible and I growled.

"Don't make me sacrifice you all," he said and I hissed at him. Chris was sending a deadly glare at him. Chris swung his arm and Gideon went crashing in the opposite direction and I was satisfied to see the Elder land on a set of drawers. He conjured a dagger and orbed out. Chris, seizing the advantage, ran for Wyatt. But something was wrong.

"CHRIS, DON'T!" I shrieked but it was too late. Gideon materialised in front of my boyfriend and shoved the cursed athame straight into his stomach. "NO!" I screamed loudly. I got up and ran at Gideon but he waved his hand at me and I went flying through the air. But this time, I didn't land on furniture in the attic. I landed in the Underworld. I scrambled to my feet, covered in dirt from the floor but I couldn't have cared less. I could orb, yes, and very well because I was so attuned to Chris which meant I was attuned to his powers. But I couldn't orb out of the Underworld. I had no idea how. Just then, Gideon orbed in with Wyatt and Barbas came out.

"She's still alive?" Gideon demanded in a harsh voice. I looked at Wyatt.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" I asked, staying where I was. He nodded with a smile. Barbas casually snatched up a dagger from nearby and Gideon continued to clutch his own. "What are you going to do to him?" I asked. Gideon looked speculatively at Wyatt whilst Barbas circled him like a vulture. Without warning, he launched himself at the infant who orbed out instantly.

"You idiot!" Gideon scolded him loudly. I glared at the elder and the demon.

"You bastard. How dare you try to hurt him?" I shouted, waving my arm like I'd seen Chris do. Barbas (thankfully) went flying backwards and I glared, slowly approaching the demon.

"You deal with her. I'll find the boy," I vaguely heard Gideon order. I assumed he orbed out. Barbas waved his hand in front of my face.

"Ah, your greatest fear is dying without saying goodbye to those you love," he told me in a mocking voice.

"And what is your point?" I asked snappily. But I knew what he meant.

"I can make your worse fear come true," he said quietly and flamed out.

"Wyatt! Wyatt, come back sweetie! Auntie Anna's gonna take you home, ok?" I walked forward as I saw him orb in. "Oh thank God. It's ok; I'm going to get you home." I rushed forward. Flames appeared in the corner of my eye and I felt a shooting pain swell in my abdomen. Sometimes I was so stupid. The same mistake Chris had made had been made by me.

"You're dying the same way as your lover. How poetic," Barbas hissed in my ear. Tears welled in my eyes as I realised my worse fear was coming true.

"Wyatt . . . run," I gasped. He orbed away and just in time as Barbas twisted the dagger in my stomach, making me scream out in agony. He jerked the dagger out and it was coated in a thick golden substance. He made a short laughing noise and disappeared. My vision started fading and I groped in my pockets for the little vial that was my last hope.

Chris POV

Aly had vanished. Gideon had thrown her and she'd vanished straight into the air. That was all I could think as the police prepared to kill what was left of me. But then they saw that I wasn't going to live and left. Dad ran in and once they'd gone and crouched by the bedside. I was fading fast and we both knew it. Aunt Paige stood in the doorway with tears running down her face at an alarming rate.

"You're gonna hold on, ok," Dad ordered and I nodded but we both knew I was lying. I couldn't fight what was happening.

"Aly . . . she's gone. Gideon did something to her," I began and then I felt like I was being stabbed all over again. Then I heard a piercing scream, Aly's scream, as though she were in the same room as me. "She's dying. Oh God, she's in pain." Dad stroked my hair but I wasn't soothed. Aly was dying and I couldn't stop it.

"We'll find her, son, together. Don't give up, ok?" he asked and I nodded.

"You don't either," I told him and felt my strength leaving me. My head fell to the side on the pillow and my eyes closed. "Aly," I whispered before I felt like I was fading away.

**I totally just realised that I updated yesterday. I'm too nice to you. Love Bianca :) x**


	14. Dead or not

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Charmed! I do own Alyanna, her world and her friends.**

"Chris! Christopher Perry Halliwell, you wake up this instant!" he heard his mother yell. Chris opened his eyes to find himself staring at the ceiling of the attic. How did he get here?

"Mom?" he asked as he sat up. There she was: Piper Halliwell. But she looked older. There were a few grey hairs but she was aging well.

"Yes Chris, now do you want to tell me what you are doing on the attic floor?" she asked, pulling him to his feet.

"I don't know. I was just on the bed and then I died and I was here," Chris said strangely and Piper's eyes widened.

"So, when you faded away, you didn't die. You came here!" she exclaimed and hugged him tightly. Chris wrapped his arms around her and nodded.

"I guess so," he sighed. Piper pulled away from him.

"And you're healed!" she cried jubilantly. Chris nodded.

"I technically died, I guess so the wound is healed. I think I did fade away but into my future body and retained all my memories. So my wound vanished when I did." Piper nodded then put on her lecturing face.

"I just want you to remember that-."

"Wyatt isn't evil anymore, he doesn't remember being evil and I will be a good boy mom, I promise," he said soothingly. Piper smiled and led him downstairs to see the others. She informed him of some things as his memory was still forming. Things were relatively the same and there was just a better world. Paige and Phoebe were over for the day whilst their husbands watched the kids. Chris smiled as he descended the stairs into the new world that he'd helped create.

/

"What do you mean you changed the future?" Wyatt asked and Chris sighed. It was after he'd spoken with his aunts who had been shocked that he retained his memories from the past. Chris had left to talk upstairs with Wyatt who had arrived about ten minutes after he woke up. Naturally, in trying to get his big brother's help with his 'girl problems', all that Wyatt heard was that Chris had changed the future.

"Yes, but that's not the-."

"Because I was evil."

"Wyatt, get over it! You're not anymore! Will you please help me with my problems?" Chris cried desperately. Wyatt looked at his brother in amusement. Chris was clearly head over heels for this girl. This girl – who he didn't know was alive or dead. Apparently the last thing Chris had heard of her was a scream of agony.

"So tell me about her," Wyatt ordered, making himself comfortable on the couch in the attic.

"Tell you about who?" their mother asked as she bustled into the room.

"Chris is going to tell me about a lovely Fairy he met in the past," Wyatt said, watching his mother's reaction. He knew Chris had been with her in the past so she would remember. As expected, she froze and turned around from the drawers she was rifling through to look at Chris.

"Wait, you left without her?" she asked and Chris rolled his eyes.

"Mom, I died. I didn't exactly have a choice!" he said adamantly, throwing his arms in the air. Piper looked at him in confusion.

"Well, we never saw her again," she replied and it was Chris' turn to freeze. Wyatt was enjoying himself. Clearly he was the only one that realised what had happened.

"You never saw her again? Dad never found her?" Chris asked far too quietly. Piper looked at her youngest son sympathetically.

"I'm sure she made it, Chris. Maybe she just returned to her world," Piper assured him. Chris went deathly pale. He couldn't tell what the worse news was: her dying or her returning to Vertrodor.

"Mom, maybe we just need a brotherly talk," Wyatt hinted heavily. She nodded and left the room without getting whatever she came for. "Chris, talk about her. Tell me all about the girl that's made you such a sap." Chris glared but nodded.

"We didn't get along at first. I didn't trust her and she didn't like that I hated her. But then things started to change. They got worse after she'd been there for six months. I made her blow up a plant she was meant to be growing and she flew across the room. Then I almost broke her cheekbone when I turned into a spider demon and avoided her but then I eavesdropped and she said that she'd forgive me if I would stay around long enough. And then she got upset and then we kissed for the first time." Chris took a deep breath whilst Wyatt restrained a smile. His little brother had it bad. "She's the most beautiful person I've ever seen. She has elegant green vines that cover most of her body. They look like tattoos but Phoebe once said that they were as part of her skin as freckles were to some humans. They sparkle slightly too. And her hair is bright electric blue and glows when she's feeling intense emotion. It's so adorable. Her eyes are this amazing violet colour and they sparkle all the time. She is funny when she's had champagne. She's so strong and loyal and brave. But her world is very particular. PDA was something she had no concept of and it confused her." Wyatt had never heard Chris' voice so affectionate before or seen him with the soft smile on his lips. He opened his mouth to say something to Chris about how perfect the girl seemed for his little brother but he was interrupted by a bright blue light on the wall and a loud scream. Wyatt watched as a blur of colour catapulted across the room and crash-landed on a pile of boxes near the couch. Chris was glaring at the pile and shot up on the offensive.

"Uh-," Wyatt began but Chris cut him off.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded loudly. Wyatt suspected who it was but apparently Chris hadn't registered the bright blue hair or the faint sight of green vines on skin. A small whimper escaped from the woman on the floor.

"Chris . . ." Wyatt trailed off at the glare from his brother. So he simply pointed at her and glared until his brother approached her. By this time, their mom had entered with their two aunts but not Billie as she was off on a sightseeing trip through Europe.

"What the heck is going on?" Piper demanded but Wyatt simply shushed them and watched as Chris turned over the figure that had flown through the blue hole in the wall. A small whimper came from Chris now and the three women in the doorway gasped.

"Aly," Chris whispered but she didn't respond and went deathly still.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Wyatt demanded. The fall shouldn't have affected her strongly. Chris sobbed once and placed her head in his lap, exposing the rest of her to the other occupants. A collective gasp ran through them. Golden liquid was pouring from a brutal wound on her stomach. Wyatt assumed it was her blood.

"We have to heal her!" Piper cried loudly, hurriedly approaching the body of the girl she'd missed greatly for many years. Paige and Phoebe quickly followed and they gathered around Alyanna who remained unmoving. But Wyatt remembered what Chris had said about his own wound and made eye contact with him. Judging by the sheer agony in Chris' eyes, he'd already realised that Piper's hopes were in vain. Chris cradled Alyanna's head softly as tears ran down his cheeks. The Charmed Ones couldn't figure out what was wrong.

"Come on, move over Chris so I can heal her," Paige ordered but Chris shook his head sadly. They looked at him in confusion whilst Wyatt looked at him in sadness.

"You can't heal her," he whispered and pain soaked his voice.

"Why not? Chris, you have to move. She's going to die any minute!" Paige cried loudly, now trying to shove him out of the way. Chris stroked Alyanna's hair gently, a sad smile on his face.

"Don't you remember? Dad couldn't heal me because Gideon's magic caused it." The tears had caused Chris' voice to crack.

"Gideon's magic didn't cause this," his dad's voice said.

**See? They're both alive! Kind of. But you can't get mad at me, ha-ha! I'll update in two days. No preview because it'll be the last chapter. Love Bianca :) x**


	15. Bonded

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Well, here it is. The last chapter. I'll write an epilogue today although I won't necessarily post it, unless you want it? I might cry.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Charmed. I do own Alyanna, her world and her friends. I also own the last two chapters of plotline.**

Everyone whirled to look at Leo for an answer. He had also aged well with only a few grey hairs. Chris looked up hopefully. Maybe they could save her.

"What do you mean dad?" Wyatt asked in a careful voice. Chris was looking longingly down at Aly and noticing how peaceful she looked. He had missed her, despite their short separation.

"Gideon's magic didn't cause this. The dagger that he used to stab Chris wasn't used on Alyanna. Barbas was the one to stab her," Leo explained and Chris felt a wave of both fury and relief wash over him.

"How do you know?" Chris asked through gritted teeth. He wasn't mad at his father, he was mad at Barbas.

"There was golden blood on Barbas' dagger. And he admitted it when I was hunting him down," Leo answered. Chris took deep breaths to calm his anger.

"Then we can heal her!" Paige exclaimed and immediately set to work. Chris refused to move away from her and was now kneeling by her side in the spare bedroom. Wyatt and he had moved out (apparently, he was still getting memories from the changed future back) so it was just his mom and dad living in the house. His aunt's healing was taking a while because Aly was so injured but Chris refused to lose hope. She was not going anywhere. Upon hearing a weak moan from Aly, Chris' head snapped up and he saw her eyes fluttering open. Those violet eyes that he never thought he'd see again looked at him in confusion that then turned to excitement.

"It worked!" she screeched, sitting up quickly. Everyone was shocked.

"What worked?" Chris asked gently, sweeping a bit of hair from Aly's eyelash. She beamed at him.

"The potion – it worked! I had a spare one on me so I could follow you because, let's face it, you weren't going anywhere without me. I managed to gain enough strength to draw the triquetra on the ground of the Underworld and threw the potion. It opened the portal and I jumped through and here I am!" she cried happily then looked down at herself in confusion. "Here I am with no wound. Did you heal me Leo?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Leo's human, Anna. And I healed you," Paige answered.

_Uh, what the hell?_

_A lot of time has passed. Paige gained her healing power around a year after we left._

_Time travel hurts my head._

"Are you two talking in your heads?" Phoebe asked suspiciously. Aly blushed and her hair glowed. Chris had missed that. He reached over to ruffle her blue locks.

"Sorry Aunt Phoebe," he apologised, moving to sit next to Aly. She was looking around the room.

"Hm, you guys aged well," she pointed out airily. Chris' mom beamed.

"I've missed you Anna," she said affectionately. Aly shrugged.

"I'd say the same but I only just saw you guys. It's nice to see Phoebe and Paige without stupid grins on their faces," Aly said, raising an eyebrow at the aforementioned witches. "Oh, speaking of which: what happened when Gideon made me go poof?" she asked and Chris tensed. Paige looked uncomfortable and Phoebe stared avidly at the floor. Piper was the one to speak.

"Well, Chris kind of faded away. And I gave birth to him about half an hour later," she answered and Aly's eyebrows shot up as she turned to look at Chris.

"Alright. I'll just take your word for it and pretend that made sense," she joked and everyone laughed. Chris saw that her attention had landed on Wyatt. "Who are you?" she demanded but it didn't sound rude, just curious.

"I'm Wyatt, Chris' brother," he answered and she giggled. Chris glared at his brother because he thought he was flirting.

_Chris stop being paranoid!_

_The last time I was paranoid, it was for good reason._

_I don't think Wyatt is going to stab us._

_Whatever you say._

"I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you. It's just that, a few hours ago, you were tapping my nose because I would stick my tongue out at you," she admitted and Chris wrapped an arm around her waist. His mom had a nostalgic look on her face.

"I forgot he used to do that. You know, he never did that to anyone else after you vanished," Piper said whimsically. Aly blushed adorably again, causing her hair to start producing light once more.

"This is embarrassing," Wyatt muttered. Aly swung off the bed and tapped his nose.

"But it's just funny. Um, do I still have clothes?" she asked and Piper smiled.

"You still have a room," she informed Aly whose jaw dropped open.

"I know it hasn't been long for me but it's been . . ." she trailed off, eyeing both Chris and Wyatt. "Twenty odd years?" she asked and Piper shrugged.

"Well, to be fair, it is, or was, Chris' room too. Although, judging by the stories Phoebe and Paige told me, that won't faze you," Piper said and Aly blushed so violently that Wyatt covered his eyes from her hair.

"Ok mom, I'm going to go show her the room and let her get changed. Bye!" Chris called, getting up and placing an arm around Aly's shoulders.

"Let her get changed or _help_ her get changed?" Piper asked teasingly.

"MOM!" Wyatt and Chris protested. Aly was now blushing so deeply that Chris worried for her health and ran her out of there as fast as possible. He only stopped when they got to their room and the door was locked shut.

"That was so embarrassing," Aly whispered and Chris took her into his arms, nuzzling her neck.

"We could always make it happen," he mumbled and he felt her pulse quicken.

"Chris, they'll hear us," she hissed but Chris just placed open mouthed kisses along her neck and collarbone, slowly removing the black jacket he remembered her wearing in the past.

"Ok lovebirds, we're going out for lunch! Have fun!" Phoebe called through the door. Two minutes later, the front door slammed. Chris looked at Aly who rolled her eyes.

"Who am I to deny the perfect timing?" she asked rhetorically and dragged him to the bed, giggling adorably all the way.

/

Aly POV

I lay curled up next to Chris with my head on his chest, his muscled body providing the perfect temperature and thought about how lucky I was. I'd managed to get to the future, landing directly in front Chris no less and survived a lethal stab wound. I could feel Chris breathing underneath my head and I knew he was asleep.

"Hello Alyanna," said a familiar voice. My head snapped up off of Chris' chest and I saw Blaise and Jamie standing at the foot of the bed.

"I see you've done ok," Blaise pointed out, looking at Chris with an appreciative eye.

"What are you guys doing here? How did you find me?" I asked, getting out of the bed, clutching one of the pale green sheets to my chest.

"It took some effort. But we're here to take you back. Your fun is over," Jamie answered, glaring at Chris' sleeping form. Blaise slapped his head reproachfully.

"You could have said that better. But yes, Aly A, we're here because it's time for you to come home," Blaise added and I sighed.

"I am home," I told them. Jamie looked furious. I'd never seen him that way.

"You're what?" he snarled.

"I am home."

"Is this because of this human? Because we can sort that out," he growled and I glared at him harshly. He looked taken aback by the pure hatred in my eyes.

"Yes it is because of him! I bonded with him," I said and Jamie's jaw fell open. Blaise, on the other hand, looked ecstatic.

"That's great news Aly A! Congratulations," she cried as quietly as possible but her excitement was evident. I looked at Jamie. He knew what the bond meant. I could choose to stay here, if I wanted because that's where my 'mate' belonged.

"You don't belong here Alyanna," he whispered and I shook my head.

"You're wrong. I do belong here. I love him and I want to stay here," I said with my chin in the air. I wasn't backing down and Jamie knew that. He sighed in resignation.

"Very well, I can't mess with this. I hope you're happy Alyanna. We'll miss you," he said stiffly. I rolled my eyes and hugged him with one arm, the other hand holding the sheet to my body. When I pulled away, Blaise threw her arms around me and hugged me for all she was worth, her red hair flying all over the place.

"I'll miss you Aly A but you're happy here. So good luck!" she cried and that was it. She accepted the decision and that was final.

"I'll miss you too, birdie," I said, using my old nickname for her. She took Jamie's hand and in a flash, they were gone. I smiled and got back into bed. Surprisingly, Chris reached over and pulled me into his side, nuzzling my neck again softly. I smiled.

"Thank you Aly," he whispered and I grinned.

"I'll always choose you," I promised.

"Likewise," he whispered back.

"I love you Chris."

"I love you too Aly."

**The End.**

**You didn't honestly think that they wouldn't have a happy ending, did you? Ha-ha, I can't do that to you and not to me either! I will write the epilogue but it's up to you whether or not I post it. Love Bianca :) x**


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Well, after a long wait and a lot of procrastinating on my part, the epilogue of 'Fairy Peculiar' is finally here. I can press that 'complete' button FINALLY. I just want to take now and thank all that participated in this story. Whether you read it, reviewed it, alerted it or added it as a favourite, I appreciate it hugely. I'm sorry for taking so long and that it's short (but really, epilogues aren't really meant to be long). Until we meet again in another story, bye! Oh, and there won't be a sequel to this. Which is strange, I normally do sequels. But I do believe this has reached it's end. Bye!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Charmed etc etc. All rights to their respective owners. Alyanna is mine though so HANDS OFF!**

Alyanna Halliwell, or Aly as she was affectionately called by her husband of twelve months, sat at the large table in Halliwell Manor with Piper, Paige and Phoebe easting Sunday lunch as had been tradition for the female Halliwells for a long while. She was fazing down at her simple, single diamond silver engagement ring and matching wedding band with a small smile as she chewed on some of Piper's tomato and mozzarella quiche. Her once shoulder length blue hair now reached below her shoulders and had been styled into perfect waves. Her violet eyes continued to sparkle mischievously and knowingly whilst the green vines on her skin remained constant. She had grown ever-so-slightly but not marginally. She wore a cream coloured halter neck dress that clung to her form and come to just above her knees with bright red stilettos.

"Anna, you're getting through that quiche rather quickly," Piper pointed out with an amused smile. Aly looked down and saw that she had eaten almost the entire thing herself. The older witch had aged graciously and still looked ready to kick arse any time she wanted.

"I'm really hungry," Aly defended herself once she'd swallowed.

"Yeah, I can feel it," Phoebe complained, rubbing her stomach. The middle sister was still as bubbly as ever and there wasn't a single grey hair on her head. Aly smiled apologetically.

"Well, I am eating for two so I'm allowed," she said, holding back a smirk. The three woman at the table with her froze.

"You're eating for how many?" Piper asked as though she hadn't heard right.

"I'm eating for two," Alya answered, rubbing her stomach happily to emphasise her rather obvious hint. A smile broke out on Piper's face quickly followed by Phoebe then Paige as the news set in.

"You're pregnant!" Phoebe exclaimed excitedly, leaping from her chair in a way that indicated she was still twenty two and running around the food laden to table to hug Aly. The Fairy rose to receive the welcoming arms. Paige was the next to rise and she was followed by an ecstatic Piper.

"I'm too young to be a grandma," she scolded jokingly and Aly laughed.

"You'll always be kick-ass, mom," Aly assured her mother-in-law and hugged her for good measure.

"I'm so happy for you," she replied as she pulled back, happy tears in her eyes.

"When did Chris find out?" Paige asked after she'd gotten her hug and they were all seated back in their respective seats. Aly flushed with embarrassment and her hair began to glow accordingly.

"Why are you embarrassed?" Phoebe asked in confusion, a small frown creasing her forehead as Aly's emotions poured into her.

"He . . . doesn't know yet," Aly admitted after a small hesitation. The three older women looked at the Fairy in complete disbelief.

"How far along are you?" Piper asked inquisitively.

"Four weeks."

"And when did you find out?" Piper prodded as Aly blushed deeper.

"Two weeks ago."

"And you haven't told him?" Paige clarified and Aly shook her head slowly, hair becoming extremely bright.

"When were you planning on letting him know?" Phoebe inquired and Aly breathed deeply.

"I am telling him tonight. I just wanted to practice on you guys first. This child won't exactly be normal," Aly informed them, earning herself three amused snorts.

"Anna, none of our children are normal," Piper pointed out and Aly threw her a helpless look.

"I know that, Piper. But our child is going to be part witch, part whitelighter and part Fairy!" she cried, putting her head in her arms on the table as Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"You can't seriously be thinking that this will _bother_ him," she said in an unconvinced tone. Aly let her head rise from her arms to nod at her aunt. "You have to be joking. Chris is not going to care!"

"He might not care that our child is going to be in three magical parts but he will care that I kept it from him," Aly argued with another set of insecurities. The sisters all rolled their eyes in sync. Aly huffed and started eating her slice of double chocolate fudge cake grumpily.

"Anna, calm down. All you need to do is tell him calmly and easily, no ripping off the band-aid here. You'll be fine," Phoebe promised the Fairy who just continued to attack her gooey desert.

XXX

"I'm pregnant," Aly blurted out. That hadn't exactly been the plan of confession. Chris had made her a beautiful Anniversary meal (courtesy of his inherent cooking abilities) complete with all of her favourite food, drinks and candles. She had changed into a strapless red dress with black heels whilst Chris looked deliciously handsome in a black shirt and brand new jeans. They had been eating with the occasionally comment and Aly had blurted out her little secret when she couldn't handle the growing tension inside her anymore. So much for Phoebe's 'tell him calmly' idea. Chris looked amused, like he found her sudden outburst mildly funny. Then, he frowned and Aly assumed that the news had kicked into her husband's head as his jaw fell open with a small 'pop'.

"You're what?" he asked quietly. Aly sighed then cleared her throat.

"I'm pregnant, knocked up, bun in the over, housing an extra tenant – whatever you want to call it. And don't you dare ask how," she warned. She found it funny that she was lecturing him on asking how considering her previous naivety in the ways of physical relationships.

"How long?" he asked instead. He didn't appear to be able to formulate very coherent thoughts.

"Four weeks," she answered slowly. But, instead of looking angry like she'd expected, Chris' face turned to thrilled. Aly gaped as he rose from his chair and swept her out of her own, pressing little kisses all over her face. She giggled as he nibbled her earlobe.

"You're really pregnant?" he asked and she nodded, laughing slightly.

"I'm really pregnant," she informed him. This earned her an extremely passionate kiss and some roaming hands. "Careful, that's how I ended up with a growing person inside me. We wouldn't want another in there." When Chris laughed, she grew confused.

"Baby, that doesn't happen." She raised her eyebrows.

"I know that!" she said exasperatedly. He simply nuzzled her fluffy hair and pressed a kiss to her jaw line.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered in return. He swept her into his arms and carried her upstairs in a way reminiscent of their wedding night. Their activities behind the closed, wooden door of the bedroom were _very_ reminiscent of the wedding night.

**I pray that wasn't too painful or disappointing. Love Bianca :) x**


End file.
